Ouran's Maid Café
by acidRain14
Summary: The hosts meet Haruhi's friends. And they run a Maid café! Join the Host Club and their newfound friends through all their antics and as they help each other through everyone's dark past. Oh, and just what is the new girl, Saya's secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran~! Wish I did…:(**

Scene starts with everyone but Tamaki knowing Haruhi's a girl. Also, Tamaki is currently trying to teach Haruhi how to be a host.

* * *

><p>"<span>Stupid Tono<span>," the twins said as they watched Tono teach their newest Host. Haruhi freaked as he invaded her personal space. She pushed him away and stood up to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tamaki asked from where he had fallen on the floor.

"I'm leaving," Haruhi dismissed.

"B-But your lessons…" Tamaki blubbered as Tears started forming in his eyes.

"I don't need any," Haruhi said, "I got it already. You guys are just like Ai and her group."

The twins grabbed Haruhi and dragged her back into the room as she just got her foot through the door. Tamaki sprang up now interested along with the rest of the host club members.

"Another group?" Tamaki repeated.

"Yeah, some girls run a maid café in my neighborhood. They get a lot of customers and are just like you," Haruhi said annoyed.

"Haruhi! I order you to take us to this club immediately," Tamaki ordered and throwing his fist in the air. Hunny jumped up and down in excitement, "Yay! Haru-chan's going to take us to meet her friends!"

"H-hey," Haruhi tried to gain control of the situation.

"A maid café?" the twins smiled, "I wonder who is better?"

"The Host Club," Hikaru said.

"Or the Maid Café?" Kaoru finished as the two hi-fived. Mori just nodded and Kyoya called a limo.

'W-what did I get myself into?' Haruhi thought.

* * *

><p>Hey guys~! Another OC fic, this time for Ouran! :D Can't wait *evil smiles*<p>

I can't take many OC's and most of the slots are already filled:O

But anyway, here's the form:

* * *

><p>Plot Requirements: Just letting people know that there will be yaoi and yuri here (for the incest scenes). Girls are from a made café and they all have a bad past.

Name:

Year:

Sex:

Type:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Bad past:

Something different? (Optional):

Pairing (I don't think I'll actually do pairings unless it leads up to that. Undecided.) :

Clothes/Style/Swag: (School, Casual, Preferred color, Bathing suit, Formal, etc.)

Reaction to the Hosts?:

* * *

><p>Okay so I am still developing it, so an update may take awhile. Mii~ hope you enjoy it haha:)<p>

Oh, and I know it was sort of crappy. It was rushed…


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

Kay~ so there are 10 maids!:) Here. We. Go!

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our café. We're Heaven's Angels," a girl with long brownish yellow hair and icy blue eyes said sweetly, motioning to the dark and empty room.<p>

"Huh?" the pervert trailed before he was whacked in the back of the head. The pervert dropped to the floor, revealing a pair of beautiful twins with crystal blue eyes and jet black hair that cascaded down their significantly pale skin. The two had a matching mischievous grin and a stick in each of their hands.

"What do you think we should do with him Yuuki?" the twin on the right said.

"Let's castrate him! How about it Chikako?" Yuuki replied.

"Yay! Castration! Castration!" the other girl chanted.

* * *

><p>5 minutes earlier…<p>

"Ah, so this is the maid's cafe, Heaven's Angels," Tamaki said reading the sign on the front of the café. The shop was pleasant but seemingly plain on the outside. It had a white and silver sign that had its name and a couple of vines with bright red flowers growing up the side of the building. It also had two pairs of black metal tables in front.

"It's dark," Tamaki noted. Haruhi glared at him, "If you hadn't stopped at every other store we wouldn't have taken 8 hours to get here."

"Are they still serving?" The twins asked.

"No, but most of them live here," Haruhi replied.

Tamaki grinned and walked to front door. A hand stopped him from grabbing the knob. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and blushed at how close she was.

"Don't go that way. They rig their doors after store hours," Haruhi warned, grabbing his hand and leading everyone through a wooden door that led to the back. The Hosts gasped as they saw the backyard, Tamaki letting his hand fall to his side. The yard had a tall, willowy tree in the corner that fanned out over half the yard. Their garden glowed in the moonlight, the dozens of blue and white flowers accenting the moon's beauty.

"Haru-chan, it's so beautiful!" Hunny exclaimed. The twins also silently praised whoever did the floral arrangement. They looked at Haruhi only to find her missing.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called and tripped over something, falling flat on his face. The twins laughed as Tamaki looked up with mud on his face. Haruhi got up off the floor, holding a golden key in her hand and ignoring the idiotic blond that tripped over her. "The doors over here," she said pointing to a wooden door. Tamaki shot up, anxious to get inside and meet the mysterious Heaven's Angels.

"No, wait!" Haruhi called but it was too late. Tamaki gripped the knob, as soon as he did so a buzz rang through the house and Tamaki's hair shot up in all directions as an electric jolt shot through him.

The twins laughed again and followed Haruhi through a hidden door next to Tamaki. Mori tried to pick up Tamaki, but he had already recovered and chased after the hysterical twins.

*Cue random monkey*

Tamaki slipped on a random banana peel and straight into the presence of a pretty girl.

"Welcome to our café. We're Heaven's Angels."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, three girls were huddled together at the top of the stairs.<p>

"Another one tried to sneak in, Ai," a girl with smooth brown hair and bright blue eyes said. She wore blue sweatpants and a white t shirt. She was also holding a small sleeping white kitten.

"I know! Why do they always break into here? It's so terrible Kaito!" Ai blubbered, her pale orange eyes already pooling tears. Ai wore a long silvery blue t-shirt and long blue striped socks with her long silver colored hair tied in a loose bun.

"Oh-," Kaito started but was interrupted by a small girl with a strikingly beautiful appearance and a champagne colored nightgown.

"Shh," she whispered, leaning in closer to get a better view.

"What is it Rima?" Ai asked before she was hushed again by the two. Ai wilted and cried some more on the floor. Rima and Kaito leaned in further, straining their ears to see if they could hear the conversation downstairs. Kaito's eyes widened, "D-Did they just say castration?"

Rima gave a slow nod. "Oh my God!" Kaito exclaimed, picking up Ai and hurdling down the stairs while Rima calmly stood up and followed.

* * *

><p>"Kyah!" Miku screamed as the Host Club and Kaito both burst into the room. Kaito let go of Ai, her eyes settling on the startled blonde.<p>

"Miku! What do you think you're doing?" Kaito asked.

"It wasn't me! Yuuki and Chikako thought of it!" Miku cried. The twins went cross and buried their fists into Miku's head. "Oi! What'd you rat us out for?"

"Geez, you all haven't changed a bit have you?" Haruhi asked. The girls froze, trying to recognize the familiar feminine boy. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi gasped as she was tackled into a massive hug by all six. "Mori-senpai!" Haruhi called in a panic. Mori reached in the pile and pulled out Haruhi. Some of the girls blushed as they finally noticed the other people in the room. "Are these your friends Haruhi?" Ai asked. Haruhi nodded," Guys these are my friends, the Heaven's Angels. Angels meet the Host Club."

The Angels turned their heads towards the Host Club: A very tall teenager holding an adorable child, a pair of twins with Cheshire grins, one very intimidating four-eyes, a feminine boy and an unconscious blond idiot.

* * *

><p>"Oi, King! We're leaving," the twins chorused as they kicked him.<p>

"No, Haruhi…," Tamaki slurred.

"Pervert."

Tamaki shot up as Miku poured water over him.

"Wake up~. Tama-chan~," She chirped.

"Y-You!" Tamaki sputtered before he was dragged out of the café despite his protests. Miku ran to the door to wave goodbye, "Bye~! Make sure you visit us later!"

Miku shut the door and walked back to the others. "Ai-chan, they'll come over again right?"

"Of course!" Ai exclaimed as the two of them cheered.

"Who would want such boring boys here? Haruhi's alright though," the twins shrugged.

"It was nice to see Haruhi again," Kaito said, gaining a nod from Rima.

"Yeah, it was! Saya hadn't met Haruhi before, what did you think, Saya?" Ai asked the unknown girl. "Saya?"

"Sai-chan never came down, Ai-chan," Miku said to their slower friend.

"Oh.."

"Let's go. It's late. Everyone should get to bed," Kaito instructed as the girls went off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry! This took way too long to update D: Not only that, but it was short too…<p>

I'm sorry! The next one will show introduce the rest of the OCs. Mii~ enjoy the rest of your weekend.

No more OCs

**Kurenai Twins: Is he okay?**

**Hitachiins: He's fine. A'okay!**

**(Tamaki is in his tempoaraily depressed phase)**

**Kyoya: He's just upset because he was unconscious the entire time**

**Tamaki: NO!**

**(Everyone stares)**

**Tamaki: Maybe, just a little…**


	3. Heaven's 'Angels'

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! So long since I've updated! Wah…~**

**): So then third chapter, here we go (depressed whoo whoo) **

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we got here on time," Haruhi said to herself as the Host Club stood in front of the bustling café. Tamaki shot ahead of the group again but hesitated once he laid eyes on the door. Haruhi sighed and twisted the knob, entering with the rest of the group. An aroma of baked goods and cool air rushed out to greet them. "Ah, welcome home Master!"<p>

The Host Club turned to a short brunette wearing a blue maid outfit placed at the entrance. The girl immediately blushed and turned away. "Um, please come this way," she said as she led them to a table. "What would you like me to get for you, Master?"

"We'll take your special, Hikari," Haruhi said. The girl, Hikari, looked up in surprise, finally recognizing her old friend.

"Haruhi!" Hikari exclaimed, bringing the attention of the other 8 maids. Rima and Kaito offered a small nod and a smile respectively before going back to work while Ai, Miku, and the Kurenai's forgot about their customers and left to see their friend. They were followed by an unknown girl with long brunette hair and golden eyes. "Ai, you really shouldn't leave your customers in such a rude manner," the girl informed.

"Ah, you're right Sherri!" Ai chirped before she took a deep breath and yelled. "Hi! Everyone, do you mind if we close early today? We really want to catch up with our dear friend."

Most of their customers were already nodding their heads and getting ready to leave but Ai continued to scream, "Everyone gets free food tomorrow! And you -Ah!"

Ai jumped as she was flicked in the head by Kaito. Sherri sighed and petted the white kitten in Kaito's arms. "Honestly Ai, how do you expect us to make any money if you go around and ruin our sales," Sherri said with a ghost of a smile. Ai gave a smile of her own and shrugged. A shout came from above everyone, causing them to look up.

"The hell? Why did everyone leave?" a girl hanging upside-down from the chandelier asked loudly. The Host Club blushed and looked away from the blond girl. Miku laughed, "I see London. I see France. I see Saya-chan's underpants!" A couple other maids laughed as the girl -Saya- peered up and discovered that her skirt had flipped over while she was hanging.

"Sai-chan, please get down and cover yourself up," Chikako told her after she had recovered from her giggling fit. Saya jumped from her place and landed perfectly on the ground. She then embraced Chikako, nuzzling her face in the girl's chest and mumbling an apology. Yuuki and Chikako tensed and Yuuki bit back a growl as she ripped the girl away from her younger sister. Saya smiled innocently at the two devils before taking her chance to run away before they could get their claws on her. "Another 3 million yen added to your debt Saya," Sherri stated. The Hosts watched as the Kurenais toppled tables and threw chairs at the ever elusive girl before another girl approached them.

"Pardon their behavior. It is nice to meet you all. My name is Mitsuki but people sometimes call me Venus, Aphrodite, Helen or Jolene," a hauntingly beautiful girl with long wavy blond hair and light blue eyes introduced. Haruhi began to say something but Ai butted in. "You haven't met them yet, have you Jolene-chan? This is the Host Club and look! It's Haruhi!" Ai said as she pulled Haruhi into a suffocating hug. "You all met Jolene and Hikari already. Over there is Sherri-chan and Saya-chan making a total of 10 Angels!"

There was a small pause before the Host Club sprang into action. Hunny began his loli shota routine with Mori. "Miku-chan, Sherri-chan, do you want to hold my Usa-chan?" Hunny asked as he climbed onto Mori and caused both girls to go goo goo eyed.

Kyoya engaged Kaito and Mitsuki with his act although being Kyoya, he made sure to observe everyone.

Kaoru and Hikaru gravitated towards Hikari, Ai, Rima and Saya. "Hello Angels," Kaoru smiled and waved. Hikaru took his younger brother's hand away and towered over him. "No, Kaoru! You can only greet me and no one else." He said as he caressed his brother's cheek and leaned in. "Hikaru…"

Tamaki began courting the Kurenai twins, pulling out two bright red roses. The two identical girl's eyes beamed as they shared a mischievous look and glomped the Host King. "Oh Tamaki!" the twins pretended to gush and hid their cheshire grins as they watched Tamaki's face go beet red from the two pressing up against him.

Ai and the other Angels watched as the twins turned the tables. Ai smiled and gave a slight nod of her head, setting off the other girls to follow the Kurenai's lead.

* * *

><p>"Can I join?" Saya asked with an innocent look as she popped up in between the two. The twins stared at her blankly, unsure of how to deal with the odd girl. The two gasped as they were pulled apart and they were each taken by two Angels: Ai and Rima took Kaoru and Saya and Hikari took Hikaru. Kaoru stumbled as Ai tackled him to the ground in a hug. He blushed brightly when he realized Ai was now straddling him. Kaoru quickly scrambled out from under her and right into Rima who quickly closed the distance between the two so that their faces were only inches apart. Kaoru's blush deepened and he retreated from the two beauties. Meanwhile, Hikaru was being sexually harassed by Saya. Hikaru jumped away from the pursuing girl, accidently bumping into Hikari.<p>

"Kyaa!" Hikari cried out as she fell. Hikaru reached out and grabbed her before she fell, pulling her close to him. Hikaru let out a sigh of relief before a small gasp from the girl in his arms caught his attention. His eyes widened as he discovered that he was groping the fragile girl. He quickly removed his hand and backed away, mumbling an apology.

"Peek-a-boo!" Saya chirped as she appeared behind Hikaru. "Shit!" Hikaru cursed and started running away again, this time making sure to avoid any other maids. It wasn't long before he was joined by his brother.

*MONKEY*

The two felt a taste of their own medicine as they both slipped on two banana peels and flipped through the air, crashing into Tamaki.

XxxxxxX

Sherri sighed as Ai approved the twins' suggestion. She decided to take the quieter boy and glided over to Mori. Sherri's lips twitched as she watched Miku throw a small tantrum before she smiled brightly and asked Hunny if she could hold Usa-chan.

"Sure!" Hunny exclaimed as he handed over Usa-chan. Miku jumped up and down in glee as she clutched the doll close to her. Hunny's smile started to fade as he watched Miku play with his Usa-chan. He slid down from Mori's shoulders and tapped Miku on the back, asking for Usa-chan back. Miku paused and held out the pink bunny. Hunny's smile returned. Right when he was about to grab him, Miku snatched it away again. "No~!" she sang before she was tackled by Hunny and the two of them started wrestling on the floor.

'Talk about getting carried away. She completely forgot she was supposed to flirt with him,' Sherri thought. She snapped to attention as she saw Mori move to assist his cousin. "Ah, wait! Please, you must be tired. Allow me to get you something," Sherri smiled and bowed, taking Mori's hand and leading him away. Sherri set him up with one of her homemade dishes. She wrote a flirty message on the napkin like she does to her other customers. She smiled up at him only to find him missing. She turned her head to see him rushing off to help his cousin just as Miku kicked Hunny away. Mori picked up Usa-chan as he ran past Miku, gaining a loud outburst from the girl. He ignored it and continued after his cousin.

XxxxxxX

Tamaki and the twins groaned as they picked themselves up. A small twinkle appeared above the three. Their eyes widened as they saw Hunny rocketing towards them. They groaned as Hunny collided into them, sprawling them on the floor again, this time Tamaki's leg twitched in the air. Mori joined them, diving into the mess of bodies. "Mitsukuni," he said as he handed a K.O. Hunny his bunny.

XxxxxxX

Kyoya immediately noticed a change in the Angels after Ai had made a slight nod. He watched as the members of the Host Club paused in shock before they themselves became victims of expert flirters. He turned to the girls he had been courting earlier and patiently waited for them to perform their own act. He locked eyes with Kaito who had started manifesting a seductive gaze.

'Here we go,' Kyoya thought, slightly annoyed. Kaito's sultry glance broke as she narrowed her eyes at him, actually gaining his interest. Mitsuki opened her mouth to speak but was stopped as Kaito raised a hand in front of her. "Don't bother Jolene. He's on to us," Kaito said, causing the both of their eyes to widen. Mitsuki ('Jolene') recovered and left with Kaito, leaving Kyoya alone. 'Interesting,' he thought with a ghost of a smile just before he saw the twins fly through the air. He sweat dropped and made his way to the mess.

* * *

><p>"C-Cant I have normal friends? Am I doomed to be surrounded by crazy people for the rest of my life?" Haruhi questioned her life as she watched the chaos happening in front of her.<p>

"Haruhi," a feminine voice called. Haruhi looked up to see Sherri smiling in front of her.

"Hello Sherri," Haruhi greeted, glad to have some sort of normal person next to her. "May I?" Sherri asked, motioning to the seat next to Haruhi. "Of course."

"It's been a while," Sherri small chatted, playing with the pen in her hand, "So then, Haruhi, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Not anything that you don't already know. You already know everything that happened to me since I entered Ouran," Haruhi said, gaining a smile and nod from Sherri. "You haven't told them yet, have you?" Haruhi continued.

"Of course not, Haruhi. You and I both know what would happen if the Angels found out about your debt," Sherri said, causing Haruhi to shiver as she thought of it.

"Thanks Sherri, for not telling," Haruhi said, her gaze drifting to the chaotic part of the café. The flirting had long since stopped and had now turned into a battlefield. 'Geez, when they're not working, those girls resemble Demons more than Angels,' Haruhi sighed as maniacal laughter filled the room. She looked up towards the source, finding Saya laughing her head off as she drop kicked Tamaki.

"That's Saya. She's new. She lives with Ai now, like most of the others. I'd stay away from her if I were you; she loves having new toys to play with...But she's a lot like you," Sherri informed.

"I doubt it," Haruhi said. Sherri leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Haruhi jumped back, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"T-Th-That's! To do something like that… You're just as bad as the Host Club."

Sherri smirked. "Please don't say such cruel things Haruhi," Sherri smiled, excusing herself from the table. Haruhi sighed. Her eyes flashed over the table, looking at a blow horn and note that had appeared on the corner of the table.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_When you've decided you've had enough, feel free to stop it._

_-Sherri:)_

Haruhi sighed again and blew the horn. The room filled with the loud noise followed by a few agonized screams. "Everyone just shut up already."

"I think what Haruhi is trying to say is that this time was meant to catch up with friends not start a war," Sherri cut in.

"Oh, Haruhi! Please forgive your Daddy!" Tamaki cried.

"Wah! Haruhi! Ai is so sorry! Sorry, sorry!" Ai started. The two of them took Haruhi in their arms.

"Get off me!" Haruhi yelled, pushing the eccentric psychos off of her. "You two are really the last ones I need apologizing to me."

"Haru-chan. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry," Saya said, her eyes going wide like Puss in Boots. Haruhi was quickly caught by the girl's enticing stare, oblivious to how all the Angels tensed up. 'She's so cute. I wonder why Sherri said I should stay away from her…," she thought. Saya whimpered and did the same to Haruhi as she did to Chikako. The Angel's breath hitched in their throats. Saya went further and began groping Haruhi's small breasts, making the girl go scarlet red. The Host Club's jaws hit the floor and the Angels began having a dark aura surround them.

"Saya!" the girls yelled, chasing the small girl with Tamaki and the twins and trying to kill the little devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll leave it there:) Haha, they started a war anyways.<strong>

**Hmm, so what did Sherri whisper to Haruhi? And what will happen to Saya?**

**I guess only I know for now;) Then I hope you all tolerate my sluggish updates and continue reading. Pretty please?**

**Then Goodbye~! :)**

**P.S. I don't own Puss in Boots either *sigh***


	4. Physical Examination Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. :p**

* * *

><p>Hikari ducked behind her friends, avoiding the stares of the crowd that they had gathered when they walked through Ouran's gates. Ai laughed at her friend's behavior, "Kari-chan, I can't believe you're not used to this yet. I would've thought you were used to the crowds we attract by now."<p>

"It's because we're really pretty," Miku added and gave flirty smiles to the boys.

"Or maybe it's because of our new pet," Sherri commented as she pointed to Saya who was currently in an oversized dog costume, was crawling on the ground and had a red leash around her neck. The Kurenai's bit their lips as they tried to hold in their laughter before they went hysterical, causing Saya to let out a low growl. "Ahahahahaha!"

"How long do I have to wear this itchy thing?" Saya complained. Everyone sweat dropped as they saw her scratch her ear with her leg.

"Perhaps we should let her out now?" Jolene suggested.

"No! What she did to Haruhi was unforgivable!" Ai protested and tugged on Saya's leash and making the girl fall over.

'Could this be considered as animal abuse?' Saya thought as she was shaken around by a venting Ai.

"Saya will receive punishment until she is forgiven by Haruhi," Sherri announced.

"So in the meantime, Saya-chan has to do whatever we say," Chikako smiled as Yuuki commanded Saya to sit. Saya's eyebrow twitched but she obeyed the order anyways. She looked up as Kaito and Rima approached her. "I don't like dogs," Kaito said and making Saya whimper.

"Kyaa!" squealed an unseen group of girls.

"Let's go see what's over there!" Ai exclaimed and began dragging Saya towards the noise. The Kurenai's giggled and followed Ai with the others.

* * *

><p>"Welcome," the Host Club greeted the mass of girls. One by one, the girls filed in and set themselves down at the table of their favored host. Not a minute had passed before the girls were already starting to scream and faint.<p>

Haruhi sighed as she stared at her empty table. 'I guess it's still too early for me to have a lot of customers and the few that I have seem to be absent today,' she thought and sighed again.

'I guess I could look at the cherry blossoms then.'

XxxxxxX

Tamaki blushed as he watched Haruhi view the cherry blossoms. "Excuse me ladies," Tamaki said and left his table, leaving his customers to rave about how perfect he was.

XxxxxxX

'Hmm, I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight.' Haruhi wondered as she stared off into space and making it look like she was mesmerized by the beauty of the flowers.

"Haruhi! How's it going? Are you having fun?" Tamaki said as he ran to meet her.

"Maybe it's not as fun because you cannot tie the necktie around your head as commoners do…But see! Originally flower viewing was to appreciate flowers!" he continued.

"Like this?" Miku grinned as she took Kaito's tie and wrapped it around her head.

"Miku! And the other Angels too? What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked loudly, attracting the attention of the other Hosts.

"We're taking our dog for a walk!" Miku replied and revealed Saya to everyone.

"Hahahaha!" the Hitachiin's maniacal laughter was ignored by the bigger group.

"Our dog has something to say," Kaito said and Rima nodded next to her.

"Speak," Rima commanded.

"I'm sorry," Saya grumbled. Ai grew an anime vain and tugged on the leash again.

"I'm sorry!" Saya choked out as Ai smiled sweetly. Haruhi sweat dropped, "Apology accepted, just please don't do it again."

"Okay!" Saya exclaimed and discarded her costume, revealing her to wear a loose white tank top with red shorts. It was then that Tamaki noticed that the others had also put away their maid costumes.

Hikari was wearing mid-thigh jean shorts, thigh high black socks, and brown knee high boots. She also wore a teal crop top with a white tank top underneath. Jolene wore a dress with a clam blue bottom, light blue corset, and long sleeves.

The Kurenais both wore a black blouse and red mini skirt with fishnet stockings and black strappy stilettos. Miku wore khakis and a lolita-styled blouse.

Rima wore a gothic styled dress with a large, chained and pierced heart with black wings sprouting from it and a small hat. She huddled under her white parasol with Kaito, who was wearing a black shirt with splashes of color here and there, ripped skinny jeans, and black boots.

Ai was wearing a white tank top blouse with a cerulean colored bow in the middle. She also wore a navy blue pencil skirt and a long orange and green striped scarf while Sherri wore jeans and a tank top with a slightly baggy dress shirt over it and converse.

"Angel-chans! What are you doing here?" Hunny asked as he came over with the others.

"We came to visit," the Kurenais said.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't go here," Kaoru said.

"How sad that you can't see us as much," Hikaru teased.

"Haruhi, have you decided you're elective for next year?" Kaoru asked, turning to Haruhi

"Let's take the same electives! See," Hikaru started as he and his twin grew sinister smiles.

"We're in the same class after all," they said together. Tamaki froze as a terrible thought came across him. "Mommy?"

"…What is it Daddy?" Kyoya asked, slightly opposing Tamaki's given names to the club members. Kyoya clenched his teeth as he heard the Angels laugh behind him.

"Mommy?" the Kurenai's asked in between laughs. Kyoya's eyes darkened but before he could do anything he was interrupted by the oblivious Tamaki.

"This is only a hypothesis, but I think that the twins spend more time with Haruhi than I do…"

"Yes, the twins spend 9 hours a day with Haruhi but you only spend 2 hours with her," Kyoya said as Tamaki began to overreact with the Angels laughing at his reaction. Kyoya mentally smirked as he got an idea.

"And as for Heaven's Angels, you spend at most an hour with Haruhi on the few occasion you see her," he said, watching with cruel satisfaction as the Angels shut up. Ai cried and joined Tamaki in the emo corner. Hikari's eyes softened as she walked up to the two severely depressed people.

"Please don't cry Ai-chan, Tama-chan. All we have to do is spend more time with Haru-chan!" Hikari encouraged, offering them a smile. The two sprang up and attacked Haruhi with promises of never leaving her side. Hikari smiled again, glad that her friend was back to her happy self. She gave a small yelp as she was embraced on either side.

"Yuuki, Chikako. Get off," Hikari said, ignoring the two people holding her.

"You know, we thought you were just going to hide behind everyone the entire time, but," Hikaru's voice said to her right, causing Hikari's eyes to widen in surprise and a light pink blush rush up to her face.

"It looks like we were wrong," Kaoru finished as they led her towards the rest of the group.

"Then it is decided!" Ai shouted, "From now on, the Angels are most dedicated to spending time with Haruhi!"

"Looks like things are getting interesting," both sets of twins said.

"Haru-chan," Hunny said, "When is your class' physical examination day?"

…

'Haruhi will be found out!' the thought raced through the Host Club's heads while the Angels save Haruhi and Sherri, didn't quite get it.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I get it now," Kaito said after Sherri had finished explaining to the girls that Haruhi was posing as a boy but not about the debt.<p>

"Sherri-chan, we have to help Haru-chan!" Miku cried.

"I need to make a few calls before that happens," Sherri smiled.

* * *

><p>"We're home~!" Ai and Miku yelled as they entered Music Room 3.<p>

"Since when is this your home?" the Hitachiins question was ignored because Haruhi had just entered the room. Haruhi flinched as she was suddenly ambushed by Tamaki.

"Don't worry Haruhi! We'll protect your secret no matter what!" he said. Sherri held her breath as Tamaki endangered himself and the Host Club.

'I told them that Haruhi's gender wasn't a secret to everyone!' she panicked as she glanced at her friends.

"Right! We're helping too!" Ai said with the other Angels except for Kaito. Sherri breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that her friends were either not paying attention to the blonde idiot or were idiots themselves. She stiffened as she felt a gaze upon her. She looked up, her eyes locked with Kaito's narrowed ones. 'Shit!' she thought and retreated from the other girl.

"She's being uncooperative, M'lord," the twins reported to Tamaki. Rima snapped her fingers together. "Fancy tuna," she said. Haruhi froze completely as she heard this. The twins of both clubs grinned widely and started acting with exaggerated gossip.

"We forbid Haruhi from having fancy tuna until she complies!" the King and Mistress* declared.

* * *

><p>Sherri grabbed Haruhi away from the others after she had grudgingly agreed to keep up her charade. "Haruhi, I think we should tell them…"<p>

"I'm glad you thought the same Sherri," Haruhi said.

"They've become too involved now. It's come to the point of real deception," Sherri explained.

"It's okay. I never planned on it being a secret until the Angels got involved. Now that they know, maybe I should warn the Host Club."

"No," Sherri said with an evil smile, "They must suffer."

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Just tell them how I feel about it okay? And please for the love of God, don't kill them!"

Sherri snapped out of her evil phase, hesitating before she sighed and gave an exasperated nod.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"THEY WHAT?" the Angels screeched as Sherri told them the entire truth. Sherri winced, "Please calm down."<p>

"Like hell we are! How dare they put such a crushing debt on Haruhi!"

"Those bastards! I'll make them regret they did that!"

"Poor Haruhi!"

"Dammit! Where are the knives?"

"You done goofed!"

*horn*

Sherri took a deep breath as everyone quieted down after she used the blow horn she lent Haruhi. "Haruhi told me to tell you all something," she said, gaining everyone's attention.

"'It's not a big deal. Please trust me on this; I can handle it by myself.' Is what she said," Sherri delivered Haruhi's message.

"But that's something Haruhi would say," they complained.

"Haruhi knew you would say that. She also knew that she would get nowhere in arguing with you all so she came up with this: 'I will never be a customer to the Café again if you go overboard. Please don't make me do that,'" Sherri said. The Angels hesitated- Ai pouted and Miku sulked while the Kurenai's glare holes in the walls. Hikari seemed to droop, Jolene had a frown on her angel-like face and Rima fidgeted around while Kaito was just barely suppressing her anger.- Sherri gained a sad look as she watched her friends and thought of Haruhi.

"She did say 'if we go overboard'," Saya piped up. Smiles spread like wildfire through the room. Saya grinned as she was suddenly hugged by all the girls. "You're the best Saya."

* * *

><p>"Welcome," said dozens of doctors and nurses as First Year Class A entered the room. Haruhi stood there, blown away, as her rich classmates who were used to such things flowed in.<p>

"Psst! Haru-chan!" Haruhi turned to the whisper calling her name. This time she nearly had a heart attack when she saw Hunny and Mori dressed up as doctors in funny glasses. 'Oh dear God, please tell me this isn't the plan.'

"Don't worry Haruhi, they're just back up. We're up first," a familiar cheery voice whispered behind Haruhi. Haruhi looked behind her and wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or get the hell out of there as she saw the Angels dressed up as nurses. Haruhi took a step towards the door but found it was blocked by Kyoya and the twins.

"Hitachiin-samas, Fujioka-sama. It is your turn now," another nurse announced.

"That's our cue!" Ai said and led Haruhi away with the other Angels.

"Wait nurse-chans, won't you measure us?" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and took Hikari and Kaito away. Kaito and Hikari blushed brightly as the twins undressed themselves.

"I can't take it…I don't want anyone to touch your body even if he's a doctor," Hikaru declared.

"What are you talking about? Don't we play 'Doctor' at home all the time?" Kaoru replied.

"Kyaa!" the girls screamed making the perfect chance for the Angels to shove Haruhi into a separate stall.

Kaito sighed and pushed the two apart, pulling Kaoru away by the ear so that she could measure him. Hikaru glared a little before he looked at Hikari and smiled a little, "Well aren't you going to measure me?"

Hikari blushed even brighter, accidentally dropping her measuring tape. "S-Sorry," she said and picked it up. She gave a soft yelp as Hikaru hugged her. He let go of her and smirked, "I knew that would be your reaction."

Hikari fumed a little, sending a soft glare at the elder ginger. Luckily, Kaito intervened before Hikari had to continue measuring. "Don't bother Hikari. His measurements should be the same as his brothers, which I already have," she said, "Let's go."

Hikari gave a sigh of relief and left with Kaito. Kaito passed Hikari the twin's measurements to hand in to the head nurse. As she waited for Hikari she noticed one of the doctors bump into Kyoya. Her eyes narrowed as she observed Kyoya's reaction. 'That doctor…,' she began but stopped, looking away when Kyoya's eyes met hers.

"I'm back, Kaito-chan," Hikari said sweetly. Kaito smiled back and the two left to meet up with the others so they could spectate their revenge on the Host King.

XxxxxxX

Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he saw Kaito turn away. "Did she notice…?"

* * *

><p>Roars of laughter came from both the Host Club and the Angels as Tamaki came out wearing a brown wig. "He's done it!"<p>

The Hitachiins had tears in their eyes and were banging their fists against the wall while the Kurenais were rolling on the floor. Tamaki grabbed one of the twins by the neck, "You said no one would notice!"

"It was revenge for calling us the gay gay members," the twin being choked answered.

"And for enslaving Haruhi," Sherri said, "Just be happy this was all we could do, there were mentions of knives before we were told to calm down."

Tamaki grew white and became a statue as the rest of them took Haruhi to a private room.

* * *

><p>"Kyaa!" screamed another girl. "The doctor! H-he-!"<p>

"The doctor from earlier," Kaito said.

"Ah, now I remember. He's not of my hospital," Kyoya said.

"A pervert," Mori said.

"Well he'll be caught eventually unless he hides in a nearby classroom."

….Haruhi!

* * *

><p>"We can go all out this time right?" Saya asked as everyone burst into Haruhi's dressing room.<p>

"Of course!" Ai said. Hunny charged ahead with his battle roar. "Usa-chan kick!"

The pervert was sent flying, landing hard into one of the walls. "Hahaha alright! We're taking your ass down!" Saya yelled.

"Wait please!" the pervert said.

"Nuh-uh," Saya said but was held back by Hunny, while Mori and the twins held the other avenging angels at bay. Tamaki nodded his head and the pervert gave his explanation. All of a sudden, the angels stopped their attempts to overrun the boys and attack the man as he said his daughters name.

"Ah, you're Eiko-chan's father?" Ai asked as a grin spread on her face.

"Y-yes, d-do you know her?" the doctor asked with hope.

"Yeah, she's in my class!" Miku chirped.

"It seems you've come to the wrong school. You are looking for Ourin public high school, this is Ouran Academy," Kyoya said, causing the doctor to curl up into a ball.

"Don't worry Mister, we'll take you there," Jolene's melodic voice enticed the man, putting him into a spell. "What beautiful young girls. I'm glad that Eiko was able to become friends with you all."

The girls nodded and smiled. They said their goodbyes and promised to come back tomorrow. And with that they left to reunite father and daughter.

'So they really can be angels,' the Host Club thought as they watched them leave.

* * *

><p><strong>*King- Tamaki Mistress- Ai**

**Wahaha I am done! Okay so I hope to update in the next two weeks. I'm working on new stories but I want to keep consistent with my other two:) I hope you liked this one:D**

**Next chapter: (Drum roll) Renge! (evil laughter):}**

**Also again, I don't know if I can do this but yeah (types something and deletes because she got a better idea)**

**Miku: Hey have you all read that new fanfic about Ouran?**

**Mitsuki: (nods and smiles)**

**Ai: Oh yeah! I love the story line! **

**Hikari: What's it about?**

**Miku: It takes place on the Titanic, and the roles are switched: Haruhi is filthy rich and so are her new friends and the boys are commoners. And then cupid comes along and shoots everyone in the ass!**

**Sherri: Oh Miku.**

**Kaito: Sounds cool.**

**Kurenais: Where can we read it?**

**Miku: It's called 'I'll never let go' by Animerulzs1267. (smiles)**

**Okay, Bye everyone:D**


	5. Renge: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. :(**

* * *

><p>"Oh my, they're at it again," Jolene said as the Angels entered the Host Club's stage for the day.<p>

"Haruhi, didn't Ranka teach you to stay away from perverts with candy?" Kaito asked as she saw Tamaki get too close Haruhi while handing her the small but highly expensive morsel.

"You!" Tamaki seethed.

"It wasn't like that Kaito. Sempai was just giving me a gift for my mother," Haruhi explained calmly.

"Ah, it's been awhile since I visi-," Sherri started before Ai interrupted.

"Sorry! We didn't realize we had cut you when we came in," Ai apologized, drawing everyone's attention to a girl hiding behind the entrance.

"Aren't you a new face?" Hikaru greeted.

"What's wrong? Just come in," Kaoru invited.

"Don't be scared Princess," Tamaki cooed, stretching out his hand towards the girl.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FAKER!" The girl shoved her hand in Tamaki's face, causing the Angels to burst into laughter.

"We like her," the Kurenai's announced, wearing large grins. The Angels filled with laughter again as the new customer fired off insults at Tamaki.

"Can it be-," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya-sama!"the girl cried and latched onto the Shadow King.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya's fiancé?" the group asked in disbelief as the girl -Renge- explained. Their disbelief increased as Renge continued, telling them of how she fell in love with Kyoya.<p>

"Wow, I didn't know Kyoya was so nice," Hikari said, completely buying it.

"Who the hell is that?" The Kurenais asked.

"It must be the wrong person," Haruhi reasoned. 'T-They said it,' everyone thought, going rigid as Kyoya sent glares at them.

"It is Kyoya!" Renge defended, "You, who looks just like Ichijo Miyabi from Uki (heart) Doki Memorial!

'Otaku!'

"So I've heard that Kyoya is the manager here! I've always wanted to be a draw girl for the store, Renge said with hope in her eyes.

"Looks like the Angels are living your dream," the Hitachiins said. Renge turned and stared as she finally noticed the other girls in the room.

"Yo," the Kurenai's said. They froze as Renge jumped next to them and started circling them. She did the same to the others, looking with a calculating eye.

"Hmph. You girls are no threat to me and my Kyoya," Renge said.

'Who said we wanted Kyoya?" Miku thought as her eyes stole a glance at Mori.

"I wouldn't say that. We would take them over you any day," Hikaru and Kaoru said as they clung to a blushing Hikari.

"Who would want you?" The Kurenais asked, getting them into a glaring contest with the other twins. Renge ignored them and declared herself administrative assistant to both the Host Club and the Angels.

"Eh?"

"As my first decree: No one may fall in love with Kyoya whether they be Host or Angel," Renge declared. 'So annoying,' the twins thought.

"Ai, please don't let this crazy lady be our manager," Saya said to no one. Sherri pinched the bridge of her nose as she spotted Ai already discussing ideas with 'Our official new manager,' the Angels groaned. Meanwhile, the Hosts had a similar transaction which came to the conclusion of keeping Renge too.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi! Ai! Should I put more sugar in the cream?" Renge asked as she cooked.<p>

"You can never have enough sugar, Renge," Ai said as began consuming an entire bag of sugar.

"Actually, you can," Haruhi shook her head and took the bag away from Ai.

XxxxxxX

"Those two are hopeless," the Kurenais reported to the other Angels who were cooking in another room.

"They're taking really long," Hikari said.

"Yeah," Miku and Saya agreed as they put the finishing touches on their cake volcano.

"Explosion time!" Miku declared. Saya grinned psychotically as she lit a match. Rima sighed and opened her umbrella for the other girls to huddle under.

XxxxxxX

_Boom!_

The cake exploded, covering the walls in sugary goodness.

"Direct hit!" the two shorter girls said.

"Where exactly were you aiming for?" Kaito asked. She sweat dropped as the two Angels pointed in two completely different directions," Over there!"

* * *

><p>The Host Club sat themselves down at one of their tables as instructed by Ai and Renge. The table was covered in sweets. There was cake, donuts, cookies, sweet drinks, chocolates, candies and ice cream. Oh! And there was a Tamaki cake made special by Saya.<p>

Needless to say, Hunny was in heaven.

"Please enjoy," the Angels bowed while Haruhi didn't really care and Renge was already in la la land. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked as they stabbed their forks into the Tamaki cake and ate him.

"I want to try Tama-chan too!" Hunny said, gulping down the rest of the cake. Tamaki gasped in horror as he saw himself be eaten by a cake monster.

"So Kyoya? Did you enjoy it?" Renge asked joyously.

…

Renge's smile dropped as she realized her cookies hadn't been touched. "Kyoya?"

"…The color is interesting..," he said. Renge smiled and hugged him again, "Oh Kyoya!"

The Hitachiins picked up the burnt cookies and ate them. Kaoru calmly excused himself from the room. A second later, the sounds of a person barfing came from the other room.

"Hikari, give me your cookie," Hikaru ordered. Hikari stuttered, causing Hikaru to grow impatient. He leaned in and took the cookie from her mouth, making the girl blush brightly. He yelped as he felt his foot being crushed under the table. Rima sat next to him, calmly sipping on one of the drinks.

"Hikaru, I don't feel so good," Kaoru came in. holding his stomach. Hikaru immediately forgot about Rima and went to his brother's side.

"Here," the Kurenais said, holding a cupcake.

"Is this for me?" Kaoru asked, taking it.

"Yea," Chikako said.

"But don't think this means anything. We just didn't want to see you guys hit on each other again," Yuuki finished. The other twins grinned and both took a bite from the cupcake as they did their act. Both boys paled as they realized their mistake.

"We knew you wouldn't listen," the girls grinned cheekily as the other twins went beet red.

"They fell for it," Kaito said, staring at the bright red cupcakes in front of her. Hunny reached over to scoop them into his mouth. Sherri grabbed his arm, "I don't think you want those ones, Hunny. These ones are extra spicy." Hunny shrugged and went for another slice of cake as the twins began screaming and yelling.

XxxxxxX

Renge watched everyone have fun while stuffing themselves with cake.

"Renge-chan, would you like some milk?" Hunny asked. He shrinked away as Renge burst from her seat. "Your characters are all bad!"

"You lack negative aspects. I, your administrative assistant, cannot ignore this!"

She pointed her fingers at everyone, giving them new roles.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone, this is it for a while. I won't be updating until May. 16. Why? I have to study for a test and yes I will be studying for a month:p So until then, Goodbye:(<strong>


	6. Renge: Part 2

**Hello everyone! It's so great to finally be back :DDD I really hope you guys like this chapter:) Okay, enjoy:)**

**Renge: Part 2**

* * *

><p>"Haruhi! How was my acting?" Tamaki asked excitedly, running over to the rest of the Host Club.<p>

"It was superb, in some sense," Haruhi replied. Tamaki beamed and grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"Really? It wasn't so bad, maybe I should behave like this more often."

"I think you're good enough as you are now," Haruhi commented, being her naturally charm-the- pants-off-you self. _'If he had any more negative aspects, it'd be even more troublesome,'_ Haruhi thought while Tamaki went pink in the face.

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny called as he pounced and clung to Haruhi.

"We're going to see the Angels' performance, want to come?"

"Sure," Haruhi said, making Hunny smile and pull the two along with him.

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

"Mitsuki!" Two girls called to the more commonly known as Jolene as she approached a silver car. The girls smiled as Jolene gave them her attention, "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us and some friends? To celebrate the end of school?"

Jolene's eyes widened slightly and a small smile graced her perfect lips.

"I'd lo-"

"Mitsuki! Get in the car now," a strict looking woman commanded as she glared at the girls, scaring away Jolene's would be friends. Jolene's smile dropped, "Yes mother."

"You can't waste your time playing silly games with people who have no future."

"Yes mother…," Jolene said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I just thought it'd have been nice to have some friends for once," she whispered as the car started and drove away, revealing a lonely Miku. Miku dragged herself across the city until she stopped in front of an old building.

"I'm home," she said to no one and made her way inside, curling up on the couch all by herself.

XxxxxxX

Kaito stood out among the moving crowd. Her hair had been dyed pink and her clothes were ripped, making her look scary. People gave her dirty looks as they passed by or purposely bumped into her while mothers herded their children away from her.

"Fine. Just leave me alone," Kaito whispered to herself as someone tried to throw something at her but missed.

XxxxxxX

_Clash!_

Two pairs of identical crystal blue eyes glared at each other as they slammed their wooden swords against each other again.

"Kurenais! Stop this! Settle your differences outside on your own time!" Their sensei yelled at them and pulled the girls apart. The girls never stopped glaring at each other as they left the gym. Once outside, they exchanged their daily goodbye:

"Burn in hell! Demon!"

And with that done, the twins turned on their heel and stomped away.

XxxxxxX

Rima stared at the four girls in front of her as they called her names.

"Think you're too good to talk to us huh!" One of them shouted and another pulled her hair. Rima didn't move, waiting until they got bored. Back when they first started picking on her she would have fought back but now she knows that she is cursed to be bullied by these girls for the rest of her life.

XxxxxxX

Saya licked her lips as she eyed her target. She ran past the open market as the merchant's back was turned. She ducked back into an alley and looked at the food she had snatched from the vender. She smiled. Just as she was about to talk a bite and satisfy her starving stomach, a hand grabbed her and pulled her out of hiding. Saya glared at the cop holding her. He tightened his grip on her as she began struggling to get away.

"Not again, Saya. I'm afraid I'll have to take you in this time," the cop sighed as he dragged the protesting girl to the police car. Saya pouted as she was locked inside the policeman's car for the fourth time this week and driven to the police station to be taken in.

XxxxxxX

Sherri gasped as she saw the all too familiar figure in front of her. She began to shake and cry in fear as the figure approached her.

"Boo! I~ am a~ ghost~!" Ai sung. She wore a see through bed sheet with holes cut into them for her eyes.

"OOOOOO~!" The twins started laughing and pointing at Ai before Sherri could pretend to scream.

"Cut!" Renge screeched at the camera crew and pulled Haruhi aside before the two left.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" Ai shouted as she chased them around. Yuuki saw the opportunity and snatched a rope from one of the crew staff. She gave one end to her sister who smiled as the Hitachiins led Ai the other way. The two sisters hid and waited until the three came running past them. They pulled the rope, causing the boys to trip and face plant on the ground while Ai expertly avoided the trip wire, already familiar with this prank. The two 'Angels' wasted no time in tying the guys together. "Kurenai! What do you think you're doing?" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"Whoops." The two girls said nonchalantly.

"It's not our fault you two ran into our trap," Yuuki added.

"Shut up and untie us, you s-," the twins yelled before they were shoved down a hill.

"Oh. They fell," the twins pointed out while Ai laughed beside them, gaining the attention of the two.

"Oh, so sempai didn't fall for our trap?" Chikako observed.

"Looks like we'll have to come up with some new ones," Yuuki smiled as she draped her arm over her sister's shoulder. Ai giggled again and looked up as she felt a hand on her head. "Ai, please try to be a bit less..you when you're going to be a ghost," Sherri advised while she smiled at her friend.

_Crash!_

"What was that?"

"Let's go find out."

Everyone rushed to the scene, finding Haruhi on the ground crying with a couple of boys standing over her. The boys looked up at the newcomers and pissed their pants as they saw nine demons glaring at them with fire in the background. Too focused on the living hell in front of them, they didn't notice Tamaki until he punched them in the face. The two innocent and wrongly accused boys panicked and ran away as Tamaki threatened them. With the two boys gone, Tamaki turned his attention to Haruhi and cupped her face and asked if she was okay. A couple of the Angels twitched at this, feeling a sudden need to have their hands hug Tamaki's neck tightly and never let go.

"My contact lens," Haruhi said as she took the contact out. Ai and Sherri smiled at how Haruhi just cleared up the dark atmosphere.

"Camera! Did you get that just now?" Renge shouted. Oh. There goes the nice moment. The cameramen gave Renge a thumbs up. Renge smiled but that quickly turned to an appalled gasp as Kyoya destroyed her happiness with a rock. But not just any rock. Oh, no, this rock probably costs a thousand dollars because it belongs to Ouran. Rich bastards just have to have their fancy-ass rocks.

Renge cried as it was finally shown to her that Kyoya was not the Kyoya she made up. Haruhi kneeled in front of her and comforted Renge. Renge blushed as she felt her heart skip a beat. She nodded and left to dismiss the camera crew.

"She's finally gone," the Kurenai's cheered. "That was a nightmare."

"Hikari," Rima said, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone's eyes widened as they realized the timid Angel was nowhere in sight.

"She probably stayed behind with Hikaru and Kaoru," Haruhi said.

"Oh," the Hosts said, relieved that she didn't get lost. The Angels, however, were only hoping this was true.

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that Hikari?" Kaoru asked his brother who was still struggling with the ropes holding them together. Hikaru stared at the girl clad in black, "She looks different."<p>

"It's probably her make up for the scene," Kaoru suggested before he and his brother's breath hitched. The two of them stared at Hikari as she ran the other way.

"Kaoru…was she…crying?" Hikaru asked hesitantly. Kaoru paused, "Maybe she was practicing for her scene."

The two of them managed to undo their bindings just as the others came back. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Is Kari-chan with you?"

"No, she left the area after everyone ditched us," they answered, glaring at the Kurenais. They didn't pay attention and exchanged worried glances between them and the remaining Angels. This didn't go unnoticed by the Host Club. "Do you guys have any idea why?"

"Ai-chan. Isn't the way Kari-chan went towards that place?" Miku asked, causing the Angels to cringe. Sherri hurriedly typed something into her phone and ordered the Angels to go to the exit of Ouran. The girls nodded and left quietly, leaving only Sherri and Ai.

"Can you tell Renge that we're sorry we had to go so soon? Don't worry about Hikari, she's just felt sick since we got here," Ai said reassuringly and smiled.

"Let's go Ai," Sherri said. Ai nodded and waved goodbye to the Host club as the two ran to catch up with the others. The Host Club stood there awkwardly, knowing something was wrong but unsure how to handle it.

"Kyoya, please call a car to collect us," Tamaki ordered quietly. Kyoya nodded and made two phone calls, "A car will meet us at the West gate."

An uneasy silence surrounded the group as they made their way to the car. Once everyone was in the car, Kyoya told the driver where to go. Everyone stared at him, wondering how he knew where to go.

"I asked one of my family's guards to track the Angels down," he answered, "They seem to have arrived at a graveyard."

Everyone's eyes widened at this. Haruhi jumped out of her seat and leaned towards the limo driver, telling him to hurry up. When she sat back down, everyone was looking at her. She bit her lip and decided to tell them.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen…The role that Renge gave Hikari, it…it reminded her of her past," Haruhi said. The twins held each other as they remembered that Renge had assigned Hikari the role of emo, because her entire family was killed in a car accident.

"Then Kari-chan's family-?" Hunny exclaimed but couldn't finish his sentence.

"They're okay. But Hikari's father…," Haruhi drifted off as the limo pulled up behind the Angels' car and in front of the cemetery. The twins stared at the cemetery as realization finally dawned on them. The twins raced ahead of everyone else who ran behind them at Haruhi's sluggish pace.

"Hika-chan? Kao-chan? What are you two doing here?" Miku asked surprised.

"Hikari! Have you found her yet?" Hikaru asked while he and his brother both had a worried look on their faces.

"…No…But Kari-chan was here. She left flowers at her father's grave," Miku said motioning to the grave next to her. "Everyone went off looking for her," Miku said and the boys darted off.

* * *

><p>Hikaru stopped as his brother bent down to rest. The two of them had been running nonstop ever since they talked to Miku. "I just need a second," Kaoru said between breaths. He stood up and the two began running again before Kaoru let out a small cry as he tripped and fell.<p>

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled as he rushed over to his brother and held him close.

"I'm okay Hikaru. I think I just twisted my ankle," Kaoru said as he felt his brother's embrace tighten.

"Hold on! I'm going to call a car," Hikaru said as he helped his brother rest against a wall. Kaoru spaced out as Hikaru yelled at the poor driver to get his ass out of bed and come get them. Kaoru took in the events of that day and Hikaru's reaction. _'Hikaru…Do you like Hikari?'_ Kaoru wondered. He looked to his brother who shoved the phone back in his coat pocket and slid down next to him.

"Don't worry Hikaru. Someone will find her," Kaoru comforted his brother. Hikaru nodded solemnly and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. When the car arrived, Hikaru and the driver helped Kaoru into his seat. Just as Hikaru was about to get in, they all heard the sound of someone whimpering. Hikaru looked around the corner toward the source of the noise.

"Hikari!"

Kaoru's eyes widened and he ordered the driver to help him over to where the two were. As the two stumbled over, Kaoru noticed Hikaru was frozen next to Hikari while she was sobbing. Despite the situation, Kaoru was able to roll his eyes. He limped over to his brother and pushed him into Hikari. Hikaru felt himself falling and he reached out to steady himself. His arms found their way around Hikari, making it look like he was hugging her. He tensed as Hikari embraced him back and cried into his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arms firmly around her, trying to offer comfort.

Kaoru snickered, snapping Hikaru out of the moment.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said, jumping away from Hikari and holding his hands up. Kaoru laughed at his brother and said, "Hikaru can you take her home for us? I have to go get ice on my ankle."

"O-Okay?" Hikaru said, confused at the situation.

'_Why was I hugging her?'_

'_What did Kaoru mean by smiling like that?'_

'_Take her home? I don't know where she lives…'_

"Hey wait! How are we going to get anywhere?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru shrugged.

"Use the commoner's way of getting around. Walk."

Hikaru glared at his brother as he left. He sighed and turned to the girl next to him, "C'mon, let's go." Hikari nodded and walked next to Hikaru. Hikaru rested his head in his arms and looked away, the silence was bothering him but he didn't dare try to start a conversation. He stole a glance at Hikari and noticed she was shivering. His eyes widened and wondered what to do.

'_Um what do I do? …Shit! When in doubt, just shoot for the movies,'_ he thought and remembered that a guy usually gives his coat to a girl.

'_I can't do that!_' Hikaru panicked as his face went red. Beside him, Hikari kept on shivering.

_Achoo!_

"E-Excuse me," Hikari said.

'_S-She has a cute sneeze…The hell am I saying! Ah god dammit!'_ Hikaru mentally shouted as he removed his jacket.

"Here," he said, holding the jacket out towards her and looking away so as to hide his blushing face. Hikari blushed and started protesting before Hikaru interrupted.

"Just take it."

Hikari hesitated but took the jacket and wrapped it around her.

'_Hmm? It smells nice-,'_ she blushed as she realized what she just thought. The two continued to walk in silence, both not looking the other in the eye and both blushing.

"Um Hikaru?" Hikari stuttered. "We're here."

"Oh."

"Thank you for walking me home Hikaru."

Hikaru nodded and started walking away. Hikari remembered she still had his jacket. She opened her mouth to call him back but was stopped as the door to her house burst open and a woman gathered Hikari into her arms. "Hikari!"

"Mom!" Hikari smiled and burst into tears again. Hikaru watched the scene from across the street. '_Jeez, she's such a crybaby.'_

A gust of wind blew past him, making him shiver.

'Shit, she still has my jacket. Guess I'll have to call a cab.' Hikaru pat around his pockets before realizing that he left his phone in his jacket.

'…'

'_Idiot! Now I have to go back and get it!'_ He told himself but his legs refused to move. Hikaru let out a frustrated groan and turned down the block, wrapping his hands around his arms and preparing for the long, cold walk back home.

'_I still don't know what her role was…'_

* * *

><p>"Sorry Kyoya," Kaito whispered as she snuck out his window. She paused outside of his empty house and turned down the road, heading towards the café. She hid behind a tree as a car drove past her and stopped in front of the house she had just broken into. Kyoya stepped out of the car and went inside, completely oblivious to Kaito. Kaito recalled how she got to the point of breaking and entering as she waited for the light in Kyoya's room to get out.<p>

_Kaito picked up her phone and looked at the little screen. The screen read 'Ai calling…' and a picture of Ai blinked in the corner. She opened the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Kaito? We found her! She's safe back at home."_

"_Thank goodness."_

"_Come home Kaito. Should we come pick you up?"_

"_No it's okay. I'm close by."_

"_Okay. See you soon."_

_Click._

_Kaito looked at the phone and wondered why she had lied. She sighed and opened up her laptop. She hacked into Ouran's school files and looked up Kyoya's profile. _

"_Looks like I'm close by."She closed the laptop and walked over to Kyoya's address. She looked around the house and broke in through the open window. _

'_This place is huge,' she thought. She searched through the house until she found what she was looking for. 'Bingo.'_

_She sat down next to the computer and turned on her laptop. She connected a small cable between both computers and typed something on her laptop. After she pressed 'Enter', the computer sparked to life and a new window popped up on the screen. 'Virus downloaded'._

'Sorry Kyoya. I couldn't have you reading through all our files. There are things that you just shouldn't know about us yet,' Kaito thought as she petted the sleeping white kitten in her arms.'

* * *

><p>Kyoya opened the door to his room and took out his laptop from his school bag. He set it on his bed and turned it on. He turned away and began taking off his coat and loosening his tie. The laptop made a weird sound, causing him to turn to the small device. His eyes widened as he saw a virus spread throughout his computer. He leaped to the computer as he desperately tried to stop the virus however it was too late. The virus destroyed his last file and then shut down his laptop permanently. Kyoya slumped and threw the useless computer away. He took off his glasses and lay in his bed wondering how the hell he got a virus. He grumbled and rolled to his side. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of something out of place. He got up and bent down, reaching for the tiny object.<p>

'_An earring?'_ Kyoya's eyes drifted from his broken computer to the earring.

'_So it wasn't an accident…'_

* * *

><p>Ouran Academy<p>

The next day…

"Oh good, you two made it," Tamaki said as the twins walked into Music Rm. 3.

"What's this about?" they asked, wondering why everyone was surrounding Haruhi.

"The Angels invited us over to celebrate Hikari's safe return," Kyoya announced. The twins did not attempt to hide their shock.

"Eh? Shadow King is letting us take the day off for a party?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and wrote something in his notebook. "Yes, well, I have some business to take care of there."

The twins eyed Kyoya suspiciously but shrugged and shared identical cheeky grins.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Kaito searched the house frantically, looking for her lost earring.<p>

'_Where is it?'_

"Kaito? Is something wrong?" Sherri asked as she entered Kaito's room.

"Er…no," Kaito replied. Sherri raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"I just lost something. No big deal."

"I see…So the business I asked you to take care of?" Sherri trailed off.

"Done," Kaito smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem Sherri. It was a good thing you planned ahead though."

Sherri smiled and the two of them went downstairs to the café to finish setting up balloons and streamers.

XxxxxxX

Later…

"May I sit here?" Kyoya asked to Kaito.

"Oh sure," Kaito replied, shuffling to the side to make room for him.

"Thank you," Kyoya said, looking at Kaito who blushed and turned away, revealing the side of her face. Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he took in the sight of her missing earring…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Kaito. You're so screwed now that the Shadow King is on to you. But don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe;D and aren't the 'lights' the cutest awkward couple haha;) And Kaito is just amazing:) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D I plan on finishing Ouran's maid café this summer so…yeah:) The story is mixed between the manga, anime and the live action btw.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Bored Devils**


	7. Bored Demons

**Holy hell! This new format is so interesting! :DDD I can't wait to make a cover for this story. I'll take ideas! Anyone? Anyone? :)**

**I think I understand this image manager thing, so if you'd like I could explain it to you. I'm totally asking my friend who's an expert on this how to customize your cover! This is so cool! :D:D:D**

**And everyone who says I've gotten better, please I've been this good;D School was just holding me back XD I've already said that...hehe:) Okaay, right so this chapters a fight between twins! Loved it:) The end has some of our Angels secrets revealed too:D This thing changes from happy to dead serious like Higurashi! Speaking of which, I have a new story! :D Higurashi crossover with Ouran. Mwahahaha!**

***ehem***

**Chapter 7: Bored Demons**

* * *

><p>"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Ai angrily burst into music room three. Luckily, there were no customers so no one had to be comforted by the sudden outburst. "What have you done to our Haruhi?"<p>

Ai showed them the picture of a half-naked Haruhi posted on the Host Club's website. Tamaki took one look and was right up there with Ai, yelling at the twins while Haruhi just sort of stared in disbelief.

"Haru-chan's a girl. You CAN NOT turn her into a boy!" Ai yelled.

"That's right! You should put her over the face of a beautiful idol," Tamaki scolded and he and Ai began picking out possible candidates. The Hitachiins sighed and turned to Haruhi, "We're bored. Can we go over to your house and play?"

Hikari giggled as Haruhi refused._ 'They would ask if they could come over and play.'_

"What's so funny? Can we come over to your house Hikari?" they asked.

"What? I don't think that's the best idea," Hikari blushed and remembered her family that was very protective of her. They pouted and asked the other Angels the same question.

"What?" Tamaki shouted, stopping everyone from answering, "You have pictures of Haruhi in dresses?"

"Of course! She was just too cute that it would be a shame if we didn't," Ai said.

"I must see these!" Tamaki claimed and stuck his hand out.

"Oh, I lost them," Ai raised her hands up, making Tamaki fall on the ground and cry.

"Tamaki please get up and get ready to greet the customers," Kyoya said. Tamaki beamed and went to his place in the center.

"We'll just go wait at Haru-chan's table then," Hikari chirped and left with the Angels. The Hosts positioned themselves and waited for the customers to filter in.

"Kari-chan has finally warmed up to us," Honey smiled.

"As well as some other Angels," Kyoya added.

"Mm," Mori mumbled.

"It has certainly gotten more interesting since then," Tamaki commented.

"Yeah? Then why are we still bored?" the twins asked. They were ignored as a stream of girls flooded the room.

"Welcome~."

* * *

><p><span>"Let's play the which one is Yuuki game,"<span> the Kurenais said. The other twins glared at them for taking their idea. Yuuki and Chikako spun around and posed symmetrically, "Can you tell?"

Everyone shook their head, including Haruhi.

"We can't tell you apart..."

"So then we win," the Kurenais hi-fived.

"Haruhi you can't tell them apart, but how do you tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart?" a customer asked. Haruhi smiled and opened her mouth. Yuuki and Chikako smothered their laughter as Haruhi described the Hitachiins.

"It fits them rather well," they whispered to each other. Their eyes widened as the twins began getting into an argument. They shot up and ran towards the twins.

"Stop it! What do you think you two are doing?" Yuuki shouted at them.

"Twins should not be fighting like this," Chikako also told them. Hikaru and Kaoru ignored them and continued.

"You're irritating every time you burrow into my blanket when I'm asleep," Hikaru yelled and a couple of their fan girls fainted at the thought. Pervy fangirls.

"Ugh! I know what you mean there Hikaru," Yuuki said, taking the time to relate to him. Chikako looked taken aback and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I only did that because I thought you were lonely Onee!" Chikako yelled, obviously hurt.

"Pervert, don't always peep at me while I'm bathing," Yuuki yelled back and all four of them began arguing again. Suddenly, they all went silent as they fumed and glared at each other.

"Sever all ties!" the Hitachiins yelled.

"I never want anything to do with you!" the Kurenais shouted.

"That's enough you two. Come on, we're going home," Kaito said as she and Rima dragged the furious girls out of the Host Club.

"I'm sorry about this," Sherri replied and the Angels left.

XxxxxxX

The Angels stood at the exit to Ouran, waiting for a car. Yuuki and Chikako were as far away from each other as possible and facing the opposite direction. The car came up and Yuuki slid in first. Chikako glared and went in last. The Angels were uneasy the entire ride as Yuuki and Chikako glared at each other. Lightning and sparks heated up between the two and not long after, the car might as well have been on fire.

"Here you are," Sherri opened the door and dropped off the seven Angels living at the café.

"Good luck," Jolene and Hikari wished as Sherri closed the door and they drove off. The Kurenai's stomped inside and marched upstairs.

_Slam-am!_

The Angels winced as two doors were slammed shut.

"I think I heard two doors slam," Kaito said, laying down on one of the tables.

"They must've taken some of our guest rooms. I doubt they want to share their room like they usually do right now," an exhausted Ai said.

"Go to bed," Rima said, noticing that all her friends were very tired. They agreed and the house went to sleep.

XxxxxxX

_Next Morning…_

Ai rang a giant bell, "Everyone~! Breakfast is done!"

Ai sat herself down at the table and served herself a stack of pancakes shaped like hearts. She was drowning them in syrup when everyone came down, still in their pjs.

"Good morning," everyone said groggily and served themselves. Yuuki and Chikako swiped some of the pancakes and went back upstairs to their new rooms.

"This is still going on?" Ai asked.

"Something tells me we'll have a really long day ahead of us," Kaito complained and ate another pancake.

"Seems like it'll be fun," Saya gave her opinion and grabbed more food.

The Angels were outside waiting for Sherri to come and pick them up so they could go to Ourin Public High School.

"What's taking those two so long?" Kaito pondered. Kaito was dressed up in a suit and wearing light make up for school.

"I'm sure they'll come out soon," Ai smiled. She wore a school uniform. The top was cream colored and had red lining with a red heart shaped tie and a long, navy blue skirt.

"They'll come," Rima assured. She was wearing a white school uniform and was standing under her parasol. Miku laughed next to her while Saya had begun whistling. Saya wore a casual style school uniform but it was sort of untidy and Miku wore something that looked comfortable.

_Honk! Honk!_

A black limo honked at us and we gathered our stuff as our other three Angels appeared.

"Good morning," Jolene greeted and bowed, wearing a long, light blue dress.

"Morning everyone~!" Hikari sung as she got out of the car. She wore a white collared, button-down shirt with a blue blazer and black tie. She also wore a black skirt with black thigh high socks and her brown loafers.

"Where are Yuuki and Chikako?" Sherri asked. Sherri was wearing a sailor shirt and her skirt went to her knees.

"Are you blind? I'm right here," Yuuki sneered, popping up out of nowhere. The Angels' eyes widened as they took in their friends new appearance. She had her hair in a low ponytail with the side locks cut at chin-length and fringe bangs that covered her eyebrows. She wore a tight red, no sleeves shirt and black skinny jeans with black strappy stilettos. Her face was adorned with large black glasses and bright red lipstick and she wore about three bracelets on each wrist.

"Let's go," she ordered and opened the car door.

"Wait Yuuki. You're sister hasn't come out yet," Sherri scolded. Yuuki glared at her and went towards the driver's door. She pushed the driver aside and honked the horn loudly.

"Coming!" Chikako ran out the door, making sure to avoid her sister. Chikako had a white headband but other than that, she had left her hair alone. Chikako wore a floral strapless sundress with white ballet flats.

"Well at least we can tell them apart now," Kaito tried to make light of the situation and Sherri sighed.

"Good," Yuuki and Kurenai chorused. They tensed and went back to glaring at each other. The Angels cried on the inside as everyone was loaded into the car.

* * *

><p><em>Ourin Public High School<em>

"Right then, good luck you guys!" Ai teased as she left with Rima and Sherri to the third year building. Saya had a large grin on her face and even Jolene was trying to hide her smile as they left to the second year building, leaving Kaito, Miku, and Hikari to deal with the Kurenais in the first year building.

"I think we might die," Miku said, cursing her luck. Hikari and Kaito nodded, knowing that the twins together were hell. So then what happens when two pieces of hell go at each other? They all shuddered at the thought and walked uncomfortably into class. Yuuki and Chikako got stares everywhere they went since the entire school was used to them being identical. The two entered the classroom with the other three. Chikako was about to sit in her seat next to Yuuki but stopped when she saw it was covered in red paint. She scoffed and began flirting with one of their classmates. Eventually, she managed to get the boy to switch seats with her for the day. Yuuki sent death glares at her while the boy yelped as he fell for her trick.

Class began and the two Kurenais relentlessly continued trying to trick the other, each new trick worse than the last. For example, Chikako would throw spit balls, then Yuuki would shoot poison darts which Chikako would dodge and the dart would hit another unfortunate student.

Yuuki also had this terrible habit of popping gum and every time she did, the three other Angels would cringe at the sound as it threatened to lose their sanity. _Pop!_

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

"Thank goodness it's lunch," Kaito said. Normally she would've been very angry at them but now she was a bit too shaken up.

"I can't believe we made it," Miku said, looking around at the nearly empty classroom and that all of the students missing had had to go to the infirmary.

"I'm surprised I managed to survive that last one," Hikari referred to when the twins had booby trapped the entire classroom.

…

XxxxxxX

_Third year building_

"Sherri! Let's go meet the others for lunch!" Ai bounced. Sherri nodded but was unsure if she really wanted to deal with the twins as they were now.

"I'm going to eat lunch elsewhere," Rima said, opening her parasol.

"With Shiki?" Ai asked. Rima allowed a small smile appear on her face and she nodded.

"Alright, tell him we said hi," Ai smiled and she and Sherri left.

_'So Rima found a way out of dealing with the twins,'_ Sherri sighed and started brainstorming for excuses but couldn't find any.

XxxxxxX

_In the Cafeteria…_

"Could it really have been so bad?" Jolene asked as she noticed that three of their first year Angels were face down on the table.

"They sent most of the class to the infirmary," Miku cried into the table.

"What are you talking about? Most of the first years are right here," Ai observed. Everyone looked around and indeed they recognized most of the first year class. Saya snorted and laughed.

"Looks like they bailed when they could," she smiled.

"What?" Miku screeched.

"So they just left us for dead?" Kaito simmered while Hikari breathed a sigh of relief.

"It seems that they've spread the news about the Kurenais though," Jolene said, taking note that the entire student population was keeping a safe distance away from them.

"But they aren't even here yet," Saya argued just as the twins kicked down the doors.

"You just had to open your mouth," Kaito said sarcastically and Saya stuck out her tongue. The twins sat down at the Angels' table as far away as it would allow them. They both opened their homemade lunch and narrowed their eyes. Yuuki swapped lunches with Saya and Chikako switched hers with Ai. They shrugged since everyone had mostly the same lunch anyways and dug in.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ai screamed and began to cry.

"So yours is spicy too," Saya asked and took another bite. Sherri gave a quick glare at the twins and gave Ai some water and candy.

"Chikako, maybe you should apologize to Ai," Yuuki suggested and put on a smug smile.

"Me? Aren't you the one who made the food spicy in the first place?" Chikako matched her sister.

"Spicy? Why don't you tell me?" Yuuki asked and snatched Ai's lunch and threw it at Chikako. She blocked it with a tray and threw her own food back at Yuuki. Yuuki ducked and the food flew past her and onto Miku, making her scream.

"Food – fmmf!" Sherri covered Saya's mouth before she could finish.

"No, just no," she said while Yuuki and Chikako continued chucking food at each other.

"Enough!" Kaito lost it and wrestled with the two girls but to no avail. Sherri put a hand on Saya's shoulder and both of them stepped in. Saya grabbed Yuuki and twisted it around her back and tripped her. Yuuki crashed on the ground and Saya cheered over her. Meanwhile, Chikako had been flipped upside down before she fell down next to her sister. The Angels relaxed and dragged the twins outside.

"Miku, can you go get Rima?" Sherri asked as she dialed something in her phone. Miku nodded and ran past Ai who was quietly sucking on the candy given to her until the fire in her mouth went away.

"I wonder how the Host Club is doing," She thought aloud as a black car pulled up to take them all to Ouran. They threw the twins in the back and made sure they were gagged and tied just as Rima and Miku came back.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who had it the worst," Haruhi said as the Angels dragged in Yuuki and Chikako.<p>

"Come to think of it, Ai, is this their first fight as well?" Haruhi asked but Ai just looked at her and went back to her candy.

"Ah, what happened to Ai-chan?" Honey asked, worried.

"She got caught in one of their traps," Hikari said.

"She's not the only one," Miku grumbled.

"Oh," Honey said and handed them both cake, making them smile.

"Mmm~ yummy!" Ai beamed and ate another piece, "Regarding your question Haru-chan, yes, this is their first fight."

Haruhi started thinking while Tamaki set off one of the traps. A bunch of spears rocketed around the room, cutting the Kurenai's ropes. They ripped off the gag and ran away with the other twins while Tamaki and Ai chased after them.

"But if this is really their first fight, then more than ever they need someone to tell them when to stop," Haruhi said and followed after them with the others.

XxxxxxX

Ai and Tamaki shook in anger as the traps the twins had set up along the way stuck to them.

"How is it that all the traps you missed their targets and hit Ai and I instead," Tamaki asked.

"When did you two set up traps here?" Ai was close to a breaking point as she tried to figure out when Chikako and Yuuki had the time to set up traps at Ouran. The twins pointed to their opposites, making all four of them tense as they mimicked each other again. The four of them argued again before the younger twins –Chikako and Kaoru– pulled out cursed voodoo dolls. Haruhi's gaze darkened and she punched each of them on the head.

"Don't use that kind of thing for a stupid quarrel! All of you are bad, and causing trouble for the people around you is worse! Now apologize to everyone! If you don't make up and shake hands now, you two will never set foot in my house in this lifetime!" Haruhi scolded them. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned as they revealed the whole thing to be an act and began doing a brotherly love act.

"We've been tricked!" the Hosts and Angels yelled as they realized everything.

"Aw, why did you end our game so early?" the Kurenais asked and looped their arms around each other.

"You two! But you've already been to Haruhi's home," Sherri said, confused.

"We were bored," they grinned as everyone labeled them worse than the Hitachiins.

XxxxxxX

_Next day..._

"Let's play the Which one is Hikaru game," the Hitachiins announced.

"Easy, the one on the right is Hikaru," Yuuki said.

"And the one on the right is Kaoru," Chikako said.

"Wrong~!" The twins tried to deny.

"No, we're right," the Kurenais smiled, not falling for their tricks.

"How do you know?" the Hitachiins asked.

"It's a twin thing," they answered, "So can you tell us apart?"

The Hitachiins shared a look and then studied the Kurenais but couldn't find a difference.

"The left is Yuuki and the right is Chikako," they guessed.

"See? It is a twin thing," the Kurenais smiled and held each other's hand.

_'They couldn't tell us apart either…'_

* * *

><p>(A totally different day. The Hosts have come over for a sleepover:D Too bad it won't be so nice:( )<p>

"Do you guys understand?" Sherri questioned.

"I believe so, a game where a person is required to give up information when asked is quite useful," Kyoya mentioned, planning to use this against Kaito.

"Er well don't forget about dares too you know," Miku reminded and began the game. The bottle spun and landed on Tamaki. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Tamaki said. Miku grinned, "I want you to be quiet until tomorrow. If not, then your punishment is that you must admit the Angels are better than Hosts."

Tamaki's face fell and he went quiet. _'She doesn't act like it but she's actually very clever,'_ Sherri thought, impressed. _'Not only that, but she completely took him out of the game.'_

"I guess I go again," she said sweetly and spun the bottle again. It wasn't long before it was just the Kurenais vs. Hitachiins, since everyone else had been made incapable of continuing the game because of a dare.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I choose truth," Yuuki said, knowing better than to pick a dare now.

"Why do all of you live here by your selves?"

"B-Because this is our home," Yuuki sputtered and spun the bottle. It landed on Kaoru.

"Truth."

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's interesting," he answered and the bottle spun on Chikako. She panicked, knowing if she chose dare than the Angels would lose but she didn't like the direction truth was going.

"T-Truth.."

"Where did you live before here?"

"W-With our mother..."

"Where is she now?" Kaoru persisted.

"It's not your turn anymore," Chikako said and spun the bottle so it landed on Yuuki who had a dark look on her face. "Dare."

"I dare you to say pancakes three times," Chikako said.

"Pancakes. Pancakes. Pancakes," Yuuki said and her truth was reinstated.

"Hikaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"She's dead," Yuuki answered, making a dark atmosphere over the group. She got up and left with her sister to their bedroom. The Hosts were shocked and the Angels had sad looks on their face.

"Game's over. That means Ai, Kyoya, Jolene, Hikari, Honey, Miku and Sherri are free to talk," Kaoru said maturely, releasing the ones who were deemed out until the end of the game. Everyone else would have to wait for tomorrow or for the person who 'cursed' them to call it quits.

"What did she mean?" Kaoru asked and snapped his brother out of shock.

"The reason why we have so many rooms is because...this place is not only a cafe...but also an orphanage," Ai said hesitantly as the Host Club let this sink in.

"So then everyone who lives here, they don't have parents?" Honey asked, sounding broken.

"Ooooh~" the girls cried and comforted Honey.

"It's not as bad as you think, the Angels are our family now," Sherri said.

"Yeah, they're the best family we've ever had," Miku said. Honey wiped his tears and Mori took him away, knowing that this conversation was far from over.

"We meant what we said to Honey. We're happier than we've ever been living here," Jolene said and handed Kaito a kerchief since she had started crying, unbeknownst to her. Kyoya stared at her, _'Is this why she sabotaged my laptop?'_

"What about the Angels that don't live with you?" Kaoru asked.

"You already know about me," Hikari flashed them a grateful smile but they could tell that her wounds weren't healed just yet.

"Jolene and I are both orphans and we live with our grandparents," Sherri stated, taking Jolene under her arm.

"What about Ai? She runs this place doesn't she?" Kyoya looked at her.

"Yes, I'm adopted," Ai told them. Hikaru and Kaoru made a pained face as they realized that all of their families were broken. Hikari frowned and comforted them.

"You'll find that every person here is filled with secrets," Sherri said and the quieter Angels nodded.

"Don't worry about us. We've lived with these things, it's part of our life and who we are. And we've had good friends help us pick up the pieces," Ai said, dismissing the others to bed.

"I don't want you to stay up too late or you'll be really tired," Ai said and the Angels left. She bowed to Haruhi, "Thank you for protecting our secrets Haru-chan."

Haruhi nodded, still unable to talk because of her dare. Ai smiled, "I'll take you all to your rooms now."

Saya ran up to Ai and pushed her up the stairs and saluted her. She ran back down and escorted- pulled- the Hosts down the hall to their rooms.

"Don't try and do something to Haruhi," Ai called and allowed Saya to take them away while she went to bed.

Saya stopped when she heard Ai's close upstairs.

"Hey, I won't tell them you talked if you don't tell them I did," Saya offered.

"Deal," Tamaki shook Saya's hand. Saya smiled for a second before she got serious.

"Ai's wrong. This isn't just an orphanage or a café. It's a hospital for broken souls."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone~! Next chapter might be shorter but I think I might have Saya's secret revealed. Well one of them at least;)<strong>

**To fellow Ouran fans, about that crossover, if you don't like Higurashi, the first couple of chapters will them having fun and getting to know each other like this fic is. It'll only last a little bit and then the bloody side will start turning its ugly head:P**

**:)**


	8. Hospital

**Disclaimer: Uh, someone owns Ouran but it's not me. But that's okay, because I know they wished they owned this story;P**

**So do you like the picture? XD It was a 'what the hell moment', I thought why not XD Hai hai~! Please enjoy this chapter:) And I am so sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and started working on another story. Good new though, I did work on another chapter of this story, so it will be updated faster:D  
><strong>

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I plan for this story to be 20 chapters long. We're only on 8 so plenty of time to enjoy it:D But that does mean that I'll be stuffing everything together so it may take longer. I also hope to finish this over the remainder of my summer *nods* Okay then, without further a do, I give you...!  
><strong>

**Hospital**

* * *

><p>"Hospital for broken souls...?" Tamaki echoed with a slightly surprised expression while Haruhi seemed unfazed.<p>

"Yup," Saya stayed oblivious to the Host's expressions and answered by popping the p.

"And they are broken because of..."Kyoya trailed, trying to get Saya to slip up.

"A lot of things," she shrugged, "the point is that everyone who gets involved with the cafe as more than a customer is broken and this is where they get better. Haru-chan should know."

Everyone looked at Haruhi and she looked back at them innocently. "Well it's true that they have gotten better. I worked here in middle school. By then, Sherri, Hikari, Rima and Kaito had already joined. Everyone seemed so happy there, I didn't know what had happened before I came. And then Yuuki and Chikako were taken in. Back then, they were cold and distant, they didn't let anyone near them and scared a lot of our customers."

"Why?" Tamaki asked, finding them similar to the Hitachiins. Oh how wrong he was.

"That isn't something for me to tell you," Haruhi scorned. "Neither should Saya. You should hear it from them themselves."

Saya pouted, while the others were left wondering. However, no one could imagine the terror these girls had went through. Kyoya's curiosity made him turn to Saya. "And how has your soul been damaged?You live here so then you're an orphan?"

Saya rubbed her head, "Noooo...I'm a runaway. A couple of the other girls are too. Uh...Kyo, look up Jirou Kazunae."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, "There's no need. He is one of our police forces 'most wanted'. We can never catch him though since there's never been any evidence linking to him."

"Yup, that's my pops," Saya announced. "We never really got along so I ran away."

Everyone's jaw dropped, but Saya kept going, ignoring their reactions. "I can't exactly go back either. I'd be beaten half-dead if they get their hands on me."

"That's terrible," Haruhi spoke up, while everyone else silently agreed. Saya hadn't come until after Haruhi had left the cafe so she hadn't known this about the girl before.

"Nah, now I get to live and work with hot girls." Saya smiled happily. She yawned, "Hurry up and go to sleep."

She hugged Haruhi goodnight and left for bed. Slowly, everyone split up to sleep although they were all plagued with the same thought.

_'Why are they broken?'_

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

"We're here~!" Miku cheered happily along with the others as they arrived at the resort. Everyone tumbled out of the car and went to their desired places. Ai, Honey, Hikari, Miku and Saya splashed in the water, although Hikari only went in knee deep while Kaito, Haruhi, Sherri and Kyoya consumed the fruit and drinks available to them. Meanwhile, the twins were having a water gun fight and Tamaki, Jolene, Rima and Mori were all relaxing.

"Take this!" Yuuki and Chikako yelled while they both bombarded the Hitachiins with a series of attacks. The Hitachiins covered themselves, having been taken by surprise. "Crap," one of them muttered and they ran. The Kurenais gave chase but hesitated as the two boys split up.

"Chikako, you go after Kaoru," Yuuki ordered and caught up with Hikaru. "Right!" Chikako called after her sister and followed Kaoru. He had managed to get as far as the pool before Chikako cornered him.

"There is nowhere to run, Kaoru Hitachiin," Chikako said as she aimed her gun at him. Kaoru glanced behind him, contemplating if he could escape. He felt someone nudge him in the side, causing him to fall over into the water. He gasped and took a deep breath as he crashed into the surface. He swam up, taking another breath as his head poked out. Chikako was laughing and holding her sides, pointing at Kaoru. His eyes narrowed and he splashed water at her.  
>Chikako gasped as the cold water touched her skin.<p>

"Kaoru!" she complained. Kaoru replied by grabbing her arm and pulling her in with him. She screamed as she fell in head first. This time it was Kaoru's turn to laugh. Chikako glared at him and splashed him. He was about to splash her back but both of them were swept away by a sudden current.

XxxxxxX

Hikaru slipped on the wet floor as he ran away from Yuuki. She laughed at Hikaru who was still kissing the floor.

"Woah!" Yuuki said as she slipped and fell on her ass. Hikaru began laughing, causing Yuuki to glare at him and shoot water in his face. He glared back and moved to take her gun. She shot him in the face again before she ran away. Hikaru quickly caught up with her and tackled the elder twin, making the gun slide away next to an out of place lever. They both stared at the gun and then scrambled to get it. Both hands clamped over the gun and they tried wrestling it out of the others grip, making them fall over on the lever. The lever snapped followed by the shouts of surprise by everyone in the pool as they were taken to only I know where.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked and stared at the broken lever.

"Maybe we should find the others," Yuuki suggested and the two of them raced to the pool. They instinctively scanned for their other half as soon as everyone came into sight.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"Where's Chikako?"

"They might've been swept away with the rest," Kyoya said. Hikaru immediately turned on his heel and ran to look for his missing brother. Yuuki was about to do the same but was held back by Sherri. "Relax Yuuki, we'll find her."

Yuuki continued struggling and broke free from Sherri's hold. She grabbed Sherri and dragged her into the jungle with her. Everyone else stared. "Should we help her?"

"No, we'll divide the remainder of us into search parties," Kyoya said. Mori began searching for Honey and Haruhi followed. Tamaki was about to accompany them but stopped when Jolene held him back.

"Tamaki, I'm scared to go alone," she said, looking utterly helpless. Tamaki immediately fell for her guise and went with her instead.

"Brave," Rima praised Jolene for taking Tamaki with her and the consequences that come with that. Kaito nodded in agreement. Kyoya hung up his phone, "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>"Ah, what happened?" Miku asked as her eyes were replaced by spirals.<p>

"Miku-chan got washed up too," Honey observed.

"Honey?" Miku asked. Honey nodded and helped his fellow shortie up off the ground. He kept holding her hand as he led her the other way. "Let's try to find our way back Miku-chan~!"

Miku didn't hear him, she was too busy staring at their intertwined hands. A deep red blush rose to her cheeks.  
>"Honey-sempai!"<p>

"Yes, Miku-chan?" Honey looked at her red face worriedly and wondered if she was sick or hurt. Miku blushed even harder under his gaze. She pulled her hand out of his. "I-I can follow you without your help!"

Honey looked surprised, revealing that he hadn't realized what he was doing. He smiled, "Okay Miku-chan~!"

XxxxxxX

"I really hate the water," Ai commented as she knocked water out of her ears.

"Can I eat this?" Ryuu wondered aloud as he poked a spiky purple circle. He leaned in and licked it."Slimy," he commented before Ai pulled him away. "You can't just eat it! What if it was poisonous?"

Ryuu shrugged and opened his mouth to speak, "Omle wom wey po pind owp." Both of their eyes widened as Ryuu spoke. Ryuu's eyes crossed as he tried to look at his tongue.

"I don't think your tongue was like that before," Ai said, looking at his swollen yellow tongue. "I think you're in need of more help than usual."

"Bebe be be beh be."

"I think it's getting worse," Ai said and led him away.

XxxxxxX

"Hello?" Hikari called. "Is anyone there?"

She waited for a reply and winced when there was none. 'It's okay Hikari. You're friends are probably looking for you. They'll find you in no time,' she smiled at the thought and remembered her friends.

"Maybe I should just wait here," she considered as her hair came loose from her tie and fell on her back. _'Oh my God! What was that?'_

Hikari screamed and ran away.

XxxxxxX

Surprisingly, Kaoru and Chikako were handling the situation quite well and were already tracing their way back along the water bank. Chikako started humming to herself.

Kaoru listened to the beautiful melody and fell behind her. He no longer looked where he was going and absentmindedly pushed branches and vines out of his way but his eyes were always set on Chikako's form. She turned her head towards him to make sure he was still following. "Kaoru?"

"What?" Kaoru asked, snapping out of his trance. Chikako giggled, bringing his attention back to her.

"You're different by yourself," Kaoru blurted but quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he said. Chikako's eyebrow raised, "So are you." Kaoru put his finger to his lips as if to say 'shh', making Chikako giggle again. She stopped as they heard a familiar voice not too far away. The two younger twins crept forward, spotting Tamaki and Jolene. Wicked grins spread on both their faces as they shared the same idea.

XxxxxxX

Haruhi looked at the snake that had fallen in front of her, only feeling fear when the snake hissed and lunged at her. Before the snake hit her though, it was kicked far into the forest.

"Are you okay Haru-chan?" Honey asked concernedly, having just arrived by vine. Haruhi nodded still a little dazed. "Thank you Honey-sempai."

"Haru-chan!" Miku cried as she forced her way towards them but tripped over a branch and face planting on the floor. Mori went over and picked her up bridal style.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Miku looked down to hide her blush and nodded. Honey smiled. "Let's go~!" He grabbed Haruhi's hand and they took the lead. Miku stared at him, _'So he's just like that.'_

Mori squeezed Miku, silently asking if he could follow. Miku scowled. "You can just say it, you know?"

"Mn." Miku pouted.

"Should we go?" Mori gave in. Miku beamed and nodded brightly, cuddling in closer.

XxxxxxX

Hikari stiffened as she heard the bushes rustle in front of her. "Who's there?"

"Hikari?" Hikaru's head poked out from the bush. Hikari sighed in relief and she ran up to hug him. Hikaru stopped thinking for a second before he reminded himself that he had to find Kaoru. "Have you seen Kaoru?"

Hikari let go of him, shaking her head. "But let's look for him together." Hikaru looked at her determined expression and decided to let her help. "Okay."

Hikari beamed and began calling for Kaoru while they searched the jungle.

XxxxxxX

"Have you seen my sister?" Yuuki asked a flock of exotic birds. Sherri's eyes twitched, _'Is she o-kay...'_ Sherri's thoughts were halted as the birds shook their heads. _'They answered?'_

Yuuki sighed and started walking away. "Wait Yuuki!" Sherri ordered her friend, "Ask if they've seen anyone else."

Yuuki glared at Sherri, annoyed that she was keeping her from finding her sister by doing this. She blew a bubble made from gum that had magically appeared in her mouth. The bubble popped, making a loud sound. Yuuki took her time before asking, "You seen any other kids?"

The birds squawked at her rude tone and flew away except for one. Yuuki's heated glare made it begin flapping it's wings. It circled over their heads before landing on a nearby branch.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Sherri said. Yuuki continued to scowl and threw her head back so it rested in her hands. Sherri went cross at Yuuki's stubbornness. She snapped and pointed beside her while glaring at Yuuki. Yuuki stamped her foot and didn't move. Sherri swallowed the urge to throw her in the water.

"Yuuki, do you remember breakfast today? There wasn't any coffee," Sherri said, implying that she had had none of her favorite drink today. Yuuki gulped, knowing Sherri as the Shadow Queen when she either had no coffee or was woken up not on her own. A dark aura began surrounding Sherri, making Yuuki squeak and force on a nervous smile. She hightailed it out of there and followed the bird. "I'll follow you anywhere, just get me out of here alive!"

The bird led them a little farther away before it shot up into the trees and out of sight. "Hey, where are you going? We haven't found anyone yet!" Yuuki called after it. Sherri covered her mouth and motioned for her to shh.

"Listen, do you hear voices?" Sherri whispered and removed her hand. Yuuki closed her eyes and listened. A couple of birds screeching and frogs and then not so far away, voices. Yuuki nodded and got up. Sherri grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down. Yuuki glared, "What the hell is your problem?"

Sherri responded with another glare and stalked closer to the voices. Yuuki made an annoyed groan and followed her silently. They hid behind a bush and peered over it. They saw Ai running around frantically, crying and asking something to nothing. The two slid back behind the bush and glanced at each other then nodded.

"Let's get out of here before she finds us," Yuuki whispered and Sherri agreed, neither wishing to deal with a worked up Ai in this situation. They started crawling away just as they heard the same bird squawk in surprise.

"What the hell?" a rough voice said before she and the bird made another noise and crashed onto the floor. The bird was flapping its wings, trying to get away from Saya who had a firm grasp on it.

"Ai! I caught dinner!" Saya called her over. She licked her lips as she looked at the bird. She looked up, just now noticing the arrival of Yuuki and Sherri. "What are you two doing here?"

_'Crap! We're caught!'_ they thought.

"Saya! Let it go!" Ai cried as she came over.

"No way, this is the only thing we know won't give you weird side effects when you eat it!" Saya argued, "Look my tongue is still yellow!" He stuck out his tongue, which as he said was still yellow but was no longer swollen.

"But it's an animal," Ai blubbered sadly. Sherri clenched her teeth and punched Saya's arm. She winced and let go of the bird by accident. She shrugged and smiled, "Then I guess you're dinner."

Sherri responded by punching her perverted friend in the face, "No."

"She hasn't had coffee," Yuuki whispered to Ai and Saya. They both froze in terror.

"I'm heading back to the pool," Sherri decided, turning on her heel and adding, "Chikako might be waiting for you there Yuuki."

"Cool," Saya said and trailed behind Sherri. Ai looked at Yuuki who was popping gum again.

"Come on," she said grudgingly and glared at her and the others. Ai shivered and followed everyone back to the pool, making sure she didn't piss the other two girls off and Saya didn't do any of her antics that would do the same.

XxxxxxX

"Help!" Chikako screamed, running through the trees and into Tamaki and Jolene. "Please, you have to help Kaoru! There was a wild animal! And-!"

"Aaagh!" Kaoru's 'agonized' cry came from behind them. Tamaki and Jolene immediately took action and ran into the forest. Chikako followed them and pulled Jolene to the side. She gave her a wry grin and Jolene nodded in understanding. "Is now really the best time to be pulling a prank?"

"It's always a good time," Chikako grinned as Kaoru jumped Tamaki, making him shout in surprise. Jolene shook her head.

"Bastard Kaoru! Put me down this instant!" Tamaki yelled. He was hog tied and currently being carried on the twin's shoulder. Kaoru shrugged and dropped him to the ground.

"This jungle certainly has some odd creatures," Kaoru said casually but was really making fun of Tamaki.

"Eh? New species hmm? Maybe we could sell it to a zoo or something," Chikako suggested.

"Shut up and untie me!"

"Dear Lord, it talks."

"Ew." Jolene smiled at her friends. She waited for the twins to gag Tamaki and pick him up before they all left to go back to the pool.

XxxxxxX

Hikari yelped as she fell over. "Hikari? Are you okay?" Hikaru asked as he turned back to find her.

"I'm fine. Help me up?" Hikari asked and held her hand out. Hikaru grabbed it and pulled her up. She brushed off the leaves sticking to her and Hikaru noticed one stuck in her hair. He reached to the side of her face, making her blush. He removed the leaf and looked at her. Her blush infected him and his cheeks mimicked hers. Both of them froze, Hikaru's hand still on the side of her face.

'Cute,' Hikaru thought as he stared at Hikari whose heart rate had sped up. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss her-.' Hikaru almost choked as he retraced what he had just thought. The blush on his cheeks deepened. Meanwhile, Hikari had become very nervous. Especially when he had been leaning in closer before his eyes widened in surprise. The thoughts in her head by now, had become a jumbled mess.

A loud, static noise crackled near by, scaring the two apart. A few men dressed in police uniform walked into view. One of them pulled out a radio, "We've found the last two."

The radio crackled to life again as a muffled reply came through. The policemen nodded. "Come with us please. You're friends are waiting for you two." The two 'lights' nodded and walked beside them however, avoiding any contact with the other. Hikari was still trying to figure out what happened while Hikaru was wondering why he felt disappointed.

The police returned them back to the pool safely. Their previous situation was quickly forgotten as Hikari was scooped up by the Angels and Hikaru and Kaoru were reunited.

After Kyoya had dismissed his family's police force, he made a list of things to change in the resort.

"What the hell? We were test subjects?" Yuuki and Chikako seethed.

"Bastard," the Hitachiins named.

"Ugh. I'm getting out of here," Haruhi said. With the mood spoiled and the resort revealed to be a death trap, everyone left and went home.

* * *

><p>Kyoya opened up his new laptop, immediately trying to find any research on the Angels. His files from his old computer had been destroyed so there wouldn't be much he would be able to scrape up. First up, Ai Takeda. He found that she was adopted as a baby to the rich Takeda family. She had three older brothers who were already working in the family business.<p>

Next, Kaito Suzuki. He sighed. He couldn't trace her past middle school.

Next, he tried Hikari. She was easier to trace, so he found everything, even the details in her father's accident. He grimaced and went to the next, Jolene. Or should he say Mitsuki Sakurai. Fortunately for him, he had remembered her from when he was learning the faces of wealthy heirs. He already knew how she was to become head of the family and that she was currently in custody of her grandmother. He also remembered Miku. She was from the Kazama family but he hadn't known she had run away.

Strangely enough, Rima was also untraceable past middle school. _'Did they delete their files?'_ Kyoya wondered but then shook his head. _'No, they exist. If they hadn't I would still have my old laptop. There's something I'm missing.'_

He sighed and moved on. Yuuki and Chikako Kurenai. He couldn't find anything on them past their enrollment into Ourin. Sherri Tamashi. For some reason, he could only find the basics like where she went to school. There was nothing else.

Last was Saya who was no longer a mystery. He decided to look up on what she had grown up with though. He accessed police reports and basic information on her father. Kyoya's eyes widened as he looked at the data belonging to the criminal's child.

Ryuu Kazunae

Sex: M

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Congratulations! It's a boy! Now all of 'Saya's secrets are out. She is a he, la chica es un chico, Saya is Ryuu~ :D<br>**

**Also! To Fake Doc and Secret Lullaby of Death: I am soooo sorry! Last chapter, I really messed up on your characters! Gomenasai! I'll organize my writing better so hopefully this doesn't happen again! I'm sorry to anyone else who I've done this too as well! Sorry!  
><strong>


	9. Ryuu and the Beach

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**Hello everyone. I am very sorry for the late update. I'll be honest; I do not have a writing heart at the moment. **I'm actually just totally moving away from fanfiction.** That doesn't mean I won't continue this story though. I will definitely see it through to the 20 chapters, eventually. And in addition to that, since school has started up again, I currently only have weekends as my free time XP. So updates, unfortunately, will most likely remain at a slow pace...  
><strong>

**On the other hand though, I really do want to thank everyone who is sticking with my stories through all my crap, especially my beloved reviewers. I truly love every review I receive immensely. So of course I am very grateful to everyone reading this right now:) *heart*  
><strong>

**Well now, let's stop this mushiness and get on with this long awaited chapter ne? How will the Hosts react to Ryuu? I hope it meets your expectations~  
><strong>

**Chapter 9:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kyoya pushed up his glasses as the twins entered Music Room 3. "Well, now that everyone is here," he said, "I'll get to business."<p>

"But Haru-chan isn't here," Honey pointed out and stuffed another bite of cake in his mouth.

"I'm aware. I thought it would be best if Haruhi did not attend this Host meeting," Kyoya replied, not letting anyone else cut in as he continued, "I'd like if there were no interruptions for this. I've done some research on the Angels and found out some rather interesting things. Especially one in particular that would have to do with Haruhi."

Everyone shut up and looked at the profiles Kyoya had set up for them. Even Tamaki, who was going to scold Kyoya for this intrusion had it not been for the mention of his precious 'daughter's' name. "So what does this have to do with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya's eyes glinted as he pulled out Saya's folder and slid it to him. The pther Hosts slid in behind Tamaki as he opened it up. All five of them wide eyed at the same time. "Eh?!"

"S-Saya-chan i-s, I mean R-Ryuu-kun," Honey sputtered before his tongue got knotted and his eyes swirled.

"A boy?" the twins finished for Honey, both of their eyes wide open. Kyoya nodded, "For whatever reason, Ryuu-kun has been posing as a girl in a maid cafe. I have no idea if the Angels are aware of this or any other reason as to how and why this came about."

"What does this have to do with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked cluelessly.

"Need I remind you what he did to her upon our first encounter?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki stared at him, remembering how Ryuu had groped Haruhi.

And with that, Kyoya started a war.

Tamaki was blowing fire from his mouth and running around the room while the other Hosts appeared with army hats and two black lines across their cheeks. "There will be no survivors," the twins said darkly as they prepared weapons.

"Would any of you be planning to curse someone?" Nekozawa asked as he appeared from the dark corners of the room.

"Give us everything you've got!" Tamaki ordered, his rage allowing him to fearlessly approach Nekozawa. Kyoya tugged Tamaki back and glared at him.

"Before you all kill him, I should let you know that my information could be false," Kyoya stated.

"Why didn't you start with that in the first place?" The twins eyed him suspiciously. Kyoya gave no exact answer, instead just smiling malevolently, making everyone shiver at his dark aura.

* * *

><p>At the cafe, the Hosts immediately asked for Saya. The Angels stared at them wide eyed. Who in the right mind asks to be served by Saya? The Hosts were hesitantly led to the young maiden by all the Angels whose curiosity had been piqued.<p>

"Eat it!" Saya yelled as she pinned down and stuffed cake down the surprisingly happy customer.

"Saya is in charge of our more...masochistic customers," Sherri explained to the gaping Hosts.

"You have those, don't you?" Miku asked. The Hosts, thankfully, shook their heads no.

"Saya," Ai called the girl over. Saya looked at the Hosts and winked. "Didn't know you all were into my kind of service."

The Hosts blushed while Saya was reprimanded by some of the Angels. "Saya-chan, we wanted to ask you something." Honey asked. Saya made a gesture for them to continue. "Is it true that you are a boy?" Saya looks at them and smiles. "Sure, check it." Saya replied and grabbed her skirt.

XxxxxxX

Outside, several people walked down the streets, enjoying their daily lives, until several screams come from a shacking house. "What the hell!"

"I told you not to do that!"

"Oh Kami!"

"That's strange..."

"...There's a great big dimple at the end of his-"

"I'm blind!"

"Well...mathematics doesn't add up when you consider the size of the person and that...he should be twice the size to match that..."

"For that! You owe three times more!"

"I'm good for it, but I like it here." Saya laughed. "Anyone for a touch-" Saya began to ask but a smashing sound came that very second. Sherri, Jolene, Hikari, and Rima held back the seething Angels from further injuring Saya. Or should we say Ryuu? Meanwhile, the Hosts faces were either pale or completely blank.

"Just wondering, but why aren't Saya-chan- I mean Ryuu-kun's customers shocked by this?" Miku suddenly realized, no longer trying to hide Ryuu's gender anymore. The Angels eyes widened in horror, realizing that the customers must've already known about Ryuu's secret.

"I am in charge of the masochists remember?" Ryuu hinted. The Angels screamed at what he was implying and stormed out of the room, dragging the Hosts along.

* * *

><p>Days later...<p>

At the beach, everyone split into groups. Yuuki, Chikako and Hikari played volleyball with the Hitachiins and some of their customers. Hikari wore red shorts and a purple tank top with blue and brown flip flops while the Kurenais both wore a black one piece.

Miku and Ryuu did a weird dance with Mori and Honey while Sherri stood close by, carefully watching some of the more mischievous Angels. Miku wore a light grey bikini. Ryuu wore black and yellow swim trunks that hung loosely around his scrawny hips and a t-shirt on top. Sherri wore a plain black one piece suit with guys' swimming trunks over the bottom part with red stitching.

Rima wore floral tankini and was sitting under her umbrella with Shiki who was wearing black swim trunks and had been invited along with everyone.

Jolene, Ai, and Kaito sat on a towel next to Haruhi and Kyoya. Ai wore a black longsleeve over a dark blue bikini bottom whereas Kaito wore a silver ruffled two piece and Jolene wore a sundress along with a sunhat.

Ai jumped as some of the water that was splashed onto Haruhi got on her. This was ignored by the customers but not by the others. Jolene smiled and produced a napkin that she handed to her friend. "Haruhi, won't you swim?" they asked. Haruhi shook her head and flirted with them, effortlessly making the three girls blush and run off giggling.

"They do have a point. We are all at the beach, yet not one of us is in the water," Kyoya glanced at Ai who went quiet all of a sudden.

"None of us really like the beach," Kaito said smoothly. Kyoya didn't get a chance to question further since Tamaki excused himself from his guests and walked up to them. "I must say, you Angels taught Haruhi well," he said, recalling the three girls who had just run off at Haruhi's compliment.

"We actually didn't teach her anything," Sherri said as she and the group she was with previously came up to them.

"Haruhi is just that. A natural," Jolene smiled. Tamaki's jaw dropped. He blushed as realization set in.

"Haru-chan~, Angel-chans~ Do you want to go clam hunting with me?" Honey waved them all over. Their eyes flashed as they immediately took to the sand and began hunting for food. The other boys smiled at the girls reaction and joined them. "All of this looks so good!" Hikari drooled a little as Rima nodded in agreement. "I like all of them," Haruhi smiled.

Upon hearing the girls comments, the other Hosts immediately began piling food for them all. "Haruhi! How about this one?" Tamaki presented her with a king crab. A tiny centipede crawled out from its place on the crabs back, making everyone scream and run away in terror, ending up with only the Angels and Haruhi who didn't run away. The Angels stared at everyone else, surprised that they had gotten so upset over a tiny insect while Haruhi bent down and threw the centipede to a safe place.

Hearts grew in the customers eyes as they all swarmed Haruhi and swallowing up the Angels at the same time. "Haruhi-kun! You're so manly!" Light bulbs formed above the Hitachiins' heads as they both thought of a new game to play. And just like that, the What Are The Angels' And Haruhi's Weakness Game began with all Hosts competing.

XxxxxxX

"Let's find out the Kurenais' weakness first," Kaoru suggested, looking forward to finding their pranking rivals' weaknesses. Hikaru also grinned at the thought and walked forward with his brother but stopped as Hikari came into his field of vision. "Kaoru...maybe it's better we split up," Kaoru practically jumped at his brother' suggestion. Hikaru saw this and quickly continued. "I mean we could probably do better if one of was taking this on one on one instead of two on one."

"Oh." Kaoru nodded in understanding and uncertainly went towards the Kurenais, however, upon arriving there, he regained composure. "Kaoru?" The girls stared at him, a little taken back by his missing half. Kaoru ignored this and gave his best effort to scare the two.

Meanwhile, Hikaru had run up beside Hikari. "Hello Hikaru," Hikari greeted him warmly. Inside, Hikaru felt his heart skip a beat. He grimaced internally, wondering if he was getting sick or something and forced his heart to calm down. "Hey, come with me."

"Um, okay." Hikari agreed and followed him into the cat-shaped cliff side. Once they were there, Hikaru told her about a scary legend he had heard about the place. Hikari bit her lip nervously, not liking where this was going. '_Calm down, it's just a silly story,_' she told herself and steeled herself. Hikaru diverted her attention away from him. He took out a skeletal hand and used it to poke her side, making her scream. "Ha! I scared you" Hikaru cheered.

Hikari glared at him and ripped the skeleton hand away from him. "You did not! Who would get scared over such a silly story?" Hikari defended.

"But you screamed." Hikaru had on a cocky grin. "Yeah, because I can't help but scream whenever my sides are poked." Hikari stared at him heatedly, annoyed by his behavior. Hikaru's grin dropped for a moment as he took this in, but it quickly came back into place. "Is that so?"

Hikari's glare dropped as Hikaru stalked closer to her. _'Oh God, what have I done?'_ Hikari bolted to safety before Hikaru could get to her and poke her again. Hikaru laughed and ran after her, easily catching up with the long strides of his leg. He poked her and just like she had said, Hikari screamed on contact. Hikari pouted and poked him back roughly in the side. Hikaru laughed. _'She's so cute like this...And now I'm thinking weird again. I might really be sick.'_

Hikari blocked her sides from him. "Don't poke me anymore." Hikaru chuckled and backed off. "I think that with this, you've definitely become my favorite toy."

"I'm not you're toy," Hikari stated seriously. Hikaru blew it off and tried poking her again. "Are too."

Hikari blocked his jab. "Just because I'm shy doesn't mean you can take advantage of me," she said and stormed off. Hikaru ran his hands through his hair and groaned. He fell back into the sand and like a kid, grumbled and sulked over this, trying to deny their own wrong.

XxxxxxX

Kaoru threw his arms up in frustration. Absolutely nothing had gotten past the Kurenais. "I'm leaving first," he said and stomped off to find another Angel to scare. The Kurenais shrugged and joined some of the other customers. On the way, Kaoru had passed Rima and Shiki. He paused wondering if he should try the ever stoic Angel. Rima and Shiki turned to him, Shiki throwing the smallest glare and unconsciously moving closer to his girlfriend. Kaoru shook his head and moved on.

As he looked for another Angel to scare, he spotted his brother lying on the sand. "Hikaru, what are you doing?" he asked. Hikaru looked up at him. "This game is stupid." Kaoru laughed softly and nodded while he took a seat next to his brother. "We'll let the others find out their weaknesses," Hikaru said.

"Looks like we have front row seats," Kaoru commented as they watched Tamaki pester Haruhi in cruel amusement.

XxxxxxX

Once the game started, Kyoya immediately targeted Kaito. He figured that since he could not gain information on them via computer like he usually did for any new associate, he would have to get it out of them. Why he chose Kaito though, he didn't know. It was obvious to him that she was bright, plus she had hacked into his well armed computer. He shoved these thoughts away as he came up to Kaito and smiled. "Don't. You and I both know that smile is fake," Kaito said before Kyoya could say anything. Again, she read into him. "What do you want from me?"

"Let's take a walk," Kyoya said, but kept his facade on.

"I rather not," Kaito tried to avoid him. She was aware he was onto something. "Please," Kyoya said but Kaito held firm.

"Kaito?" Jolene said, sensing the tension. As Kaito turned to her friend, she caught Kyoya's eyes flash to her too. _'He'll go after Jolene,'_ Kaito thought as she spoke. "It's fine Jolene."

"Shall we go?" Kaito said and drew him away from the other Angels.

"Kaito Suzuki, untraceable after middle school," Kyoya started. He didn't bother to beat around the bush, knowing that Kaito could see through that play quite easily. She laughed, the melodic sound of her voice ringing through his ears. "Was that all you could get?"

He snapped out of it and pushed up his glasses. "At the moment, yes. I could've gotten more, but someone destroyed my laptop."

"Good. Someone had the brains to stop you from stalking them," Kaito grinned, half of her loved this battle she was having with Kyoya while the other half was terrified. "I know it was you." Kyoya produced her missing earring and put it back where it belonged. "I've been looking for that," Kaito commented off handily.

"Why?" Kyoya asked. "I was ordered to do it. But I've got a pretty good idea why that person asked that of me." Kaito's eyes darted about, looking into his, seeing if they'd give away anything. "Sherri?" Kyoya guessed. Kaito turned away from him.

"She knew one of the Hosts would do something like this. It wasn't hard to single out the nerd with the computer," Kaito said, becoming cold. "She warned me about you, but really, she didn't have to. After that, I took care of the rest."

Kyoya's eyes had also become cold as well. He walked the short distance between them until he was right in front of her. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I found your weakness. It's me. You're scared of what I can do."

Kaito's eyes narrowed. "And I know yours," she said curtly before beginning to walk away.

"You're not going to tell me?" Kyoya interrupted.

"No."

Kyoya opened his mouth to speak again but Kaito stopped him. "Only an idiot would tell their enemy their own weakness."

"Only if your enemy was an idiot himself. You think I don't know my own weaknesses?"

"No, I don't think you do," Kaito said and left. Kyoya stared after her and found himself laughing quietly. _'This is an interesting game.'_

XxxxxxX

"Angel-chans~!" Honey exclaimed as he called to the bigger group of them, consisting of Ai, Miku, Jolene, Ryuu, and Sherri. "Let's play a game!"

"Fun~!" Ai jumped around in excitement.

"What game are we playing?" Jolene smiled.

"We'll play a dare game!" Honey smiled.

"Great, I'll go first," Ryuu volunteered.

"Okay~! Let's see who can climb the highest without being scared!" Honey climbed onto Mori's back.

"We won't lose!" Miku declared and climbed up next to Honey. Ryuu and Ai climbed trees while Mori held Sherri up high and Jolene managed to climb onto a tall rock.

"No one lost so let's move on to another!" Honey said, actually having fun with this game. The games continued with challenges of being in a dark room to having sharp objects held in front of you. The next challenge was being in a small, cramped room. Honey freaked out before anyone else could if they were afraid that is.

"Honey! You lost! We win!" Miku cheered. Ai and Ryuu cheered with her while Sherri and Jolene comforted the teary eyed 17 year old.

XxxxxxX

The Hosts gathered together, each having unsuccessfully achieved finding out any of the girls weakness, save Kyoya. "What's with these girls?"

"Doesn't anything scare them?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Haruhi, the Kurenais, and three of the Hosts customers were hanging out on the cat cliff side. "Oh? Hey look fellas, we found the beach," a man with short hair wearing a t-shirt and sweats said as he and two of his friends appeared in the cave that they were in. The girls went quiet, not having enough courage to tell them they were not allowed here. Yuuki and Chikako especially. The two sisters seemed almost ready to gag at the familiar faces.<p>

"Hello ladies," one of the men took notice of the girls, smiling like any creeper would. His friends perked up at the mention of women. All three went up to them, seizing the three customers by putting their hands around their waists and wrists. "Kyaa!"

"Hey let's play together," one smiled.

"Isn't it boring, you women alone by yourselves?" Another said as he forcefully pulled a girl closer to him. The men didn't get any further before Haruhi threw the sea critters she had kept in a pail at them. "Let her go," Haruhi ordered. "She doesn't like it."

"Haruhi don't!" the Kurenais warning came too late. "You don't know what these men are capable of!"

"Huh? What's that? We met before baby?" Dick 1 asked. The Kurenais tensed and shivers ran down their backs.

"Hey, don't these girls look sort of familiar?" Dick 3 smiled as he remembered them. Yuuki and Chikako clenched their teeth, both of them on the brink of crying.

"Oh yeah," Dick 2 licked his lips. "These are those two girls we used to-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuuki yelled and pulled her sister behind her. Dick 1 stomped up to Yuuki and slapped her. "YOU STUPID BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD TALK TO US LIKE THAT?!"

"Leave them alone!" Haruhi raised her voice, now knowing full well who these men were. Dick 2 scoffed, "Or what?"

"Who's this?" Dick 1 asked the twins. "You the guy that's boning these two whores now?"

Dick 3 seized Haruhi. "What a wimp," he said and roughed Haruhi up a little bit.

"Leave him alone!" The Kurenais shouted and started fighting back. The other two joined in, easily overpowering the girls and restraining them. Dick 3 laughed and walked to the edge of the cliff, where he threw Haruhi off. "Haruhi!" the Kurenais cried and tried to wiggle out of their grip.

"Haha well now that your boyfriend's gone, we can have some fun of our own," Dick 3 clapped his hands as if to rid of dirt.

"Damn, the two of you really grew into your bodies! I can't wait to see what they feel like," Dick 2 licked Chikako's collarbone. Chikako flinched in disgust. Yuuki growled and kicked Dick 1 where the sun don't shine. He fell over in pain. Yuuki wasted no time saving Chikako by punching Dick 2 in the face. Dick 2 recovered quickly and he and Dick 3 took hold of the girls once again. Dick 1 got up slowly.

"Fucking bitch...Throw them over," he said. The two guys smirked and took the girls to the ledge. "There are plenty of girls we can play with besides you two," one said before throwing Chikako off the ledge.

"No!" Yuuki screeched.

"Why don't you join her?" the other said and pushed Yuuki off the ledge after her sister just as the Hosts and Angels entered the scene.

XxxxxxX

Ryuu reached up and clung to the side of the cliff as he pulled himself up higher. _'Almost to the top,'_ he thought and climbed higher. At the same moment, Haruhi had been thrown over. His eyes widened and he looked up in wonder.

"Uh..."

Ryuu eyed a ledge next to him and decided it was best to go over there. As he maneuvered over, Chikako also fell over. Ryuu blinked and kept going until he was safely on the ledge.

Yuuki screamed as she was pushed over. A hand suddenly reached out from the cliff and halted her fall. Ryuu grunted as he used all his strength to swing Yuuki onto the ledge that he was on. "You guys really are Angels," he chuckled, remembering the other two girls that had fallen from seemingly nowhere before her.

"Chikako! Where is she?! Did you catch her?!" Yuuki gripped his shoulders harshly. Ryuu bit back a snarky remark and told her that she had fallen in along with Haruhi. "I'm going in!" Yuuki declared and nearly dived off the ledge if it weren't for two figures diving in before her. Tamaki and Kaoru...

"Looks like those two got it covered," Ryuu held her back.

"Yuuki! Ryuu! Are you guys okay?!" Hikari asked as she, Jolene, Sherri, Hikaru and Mori helped them up. Yuuki began sobbing once she was back on safe land. Sherri quickly took her away. Ryuu scratched his head, wondering what he missed, but forgot about that as he saw most of the Angels and a few of the Hosts beating the crap out of some people. "Whoo hoo!" Ryuu grinned widely as he tackled one of them that tried to get away.

"Enough!" Sherri shouted, pulling them all apart with the help of Mori. "Get to the beach!"

Everyone listened for once as they all raced down to see if their friends were safe. Kyoya stood next to Sherri, talking into his phone. His family's police unit had already arrived and were taking the beaten half to death scum bags to jail. "Let's go," Sherri said, tugging on his arm. Kyoya nodded and placed his phone back in his pocket. "I've already called for a doctor," he said as the two sprinted to the area where everyone except for Ai had gathered in the water once Tamaki and Kaoru had surfaced, carrying Haruhi and Chikako respectively.

Sherri and Kyoya stayed with Ai as Haruhi and the Kurenais were scolded by the Hosts for acting so recklessly.

"Leave them alone!" Miku shouted. It wasn't until then, that the Hosts noticed all the Angels standing protectively between the three and them.

"But-!" Tamaki began.

"Let's go," Kaito said, leading the girls into Nekozawa's mansion and leaving only Sherri and Ai as the only Angels remaining.

"You weren't in the wrong," Sherri covered. "But neither were they either."

The last of the Angels walked away with that, leaving the confused Hosts to do nothing but follow.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! This is really frustrating!" Kaito, along with the other Angels were anxious about what had become of the twins. The doctor had come and said they were okay but they still locked themselves in their guest room with only Ai, Sherri, Hikari and the Hitachiins.<p>

The Hosts said nothing and immersed themselves in a game to take their thoughts off things while Tamaki huddled in a corner. Nekozawa crept up next to him, making him jump into the air and cower behind Kyoya. Nekozawa continued to scare Tamaki, and although it terrified the Host Club King, it managed to disspell the tense atmosphere.

The lights turned on, making Nekozawa cry out and flee. Sherri and Haruhi stood in the doorway. "The Main breaker was thrown off, so I went down to the basement and turned it back on."

Everyone flocked to the two girls, some of them hugging Haruhi and the others asking how the Kurenais were. "They're doing okay. Knowing those two, they'll probably be all better by tomorrow," Sherri answered. The girls got dark looks over their eyes as they looked down in sadness.

"Well then let's eat," Sherri tried. The room became silent as everyone ate quietly, no one really knowing what to say. Tamaki and Haruhi continued their war, neither letting the other have any food. When Tamaki had finally had enough, he stood up abruptly. "Fine then. I'm going to my room. How is it that everyone can look over what Haruhi did is beyond me."

Rima stuck her leg out, making the King face plant on the floor. "You have no idea what they went through," Miku said with a dark look. "They should've asked for help," Tamaki argued.

"They couldn't." Rima looked down. "What aren't you telling us?" Tamaki asked.

"The men that attacked them were people from the twins' past," Sherri said. Kaito noticed Kyoya take interest in this and kicked him from beneath the table. Kyoya grimaced and threw a glare her way. "Yuu-chan and Chi-chan really knew such kinds of people?" Honey asked as his eyes went wide.

"They knew a lot worse," Jolene admitted sadly. "That's why they couldn't ask. All of a sudden, they were thrown back into a position where they never once had help from another," Sherri finished. The Hosts looked down sadly. "What kind of past is that?" Tamaki wondered to himself. He looked up, meeting Haruhi's eyes.

"That still doesn't explain you," Tamaki stated before leaving with Kyoya. Haruhi glared as he left but looked down guiltily after he left. "I should've learned karate or something..."

"That's not it Haru-chan. Apologize to everybody," Honey held her hand. "Apologize for making us worry."

"Everyone was worried?" Haruhi looked surprised. "You..." Kaito muttered as she and the remaining people sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry." They all broke out in smiles and hugged the poor girl. "You're forgiven!" Jolene smiled. "Good thing too," Miku giggled. "It's hard staying mad at my little sister," Kaito rubbed Haruhi's head while Rima allowed herself to smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sherri asked as Haruhi began to turn green. "Too much food," she said.

"Oh no!" Miku exclaimed.

"She's going to blow!" Ryuu said as everyone helped her find a bathroom. While on the way, they came across an unknown blondie in the halls. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Ryuu stared in confusion. Just then, two servants appeared holding a cloak and a black wig. "Young master, you attire..."

Nekozawa flushed and quickly put back on his normal clothes. "What the hell?!" They all flooded Nekozawa with questions and pokes, while Sherri went to check on the Kurenais and Haruhi left to find a bathroom by herself.

XxxxxxX

"Thank you," Hikari said to the servants who had brought them a separate dinner for the six of them. Hikari quickly distributed the food, handing two servings to Kaoru so that he could give one to his brother instead of her. The only reason she was able to tell the twins apart was because Hikaru was avoiding her.

The Kurenais took small bites of the food but said nothing and looked down blankly. Ai and Hikari had calmed them down while the Hitachiins stood awkwardly in the back. The Kurenais behavior was surprising for the brothers. The two of them expected them to burst out laughing suddenly and then tease them for believing in this joke. But they knew better.

And for Hikaru, it was even worse since he had to deal with Hikari too. Hikari thought this too and decided to do something about it. "Hikaru, can I talk to you?" she asked and pointed to the closet. Hikaru was about to shake his head but Kaoru shoved him forward. He sighed and went with Hikari, but refused to face her. "I'm sorry." Hikaru turned towards her, surprised. This time, it was Hikari's turn to avoid his eyes. "You've taken really good care of me when I end up lost. So I think you DO have a good side to you, even when you can be sort of mean. That's all."

Hikari shrugged and walked out. Hikaru stayed quiet as he sat beside his brother again. They had made up but things still felt weird between them. He mentally groaned and reached out for his brother, the only person who was made sense to him.

Lucky for him, he was spared from the silence as Sherri came in, creating a distraction for everyone. "Sherri!" Ai greeted and hugged her. "I came to see how everyone was doing."

"We're fine," the Kurenais stated monotonously.

"Yeah, I can see that," Sherri said sarcastically. "You two. I know what you've been through was really tough but you still have to apologize. Haruhi's already done so, you have to too."

"Apologize?" Yuuki asked.

"Why?" Chikako mimicked.

"Because we were all worried," Sherri said. "And I won't leave until I get an apology."

The twins eyes widened like Haruhi's had. Had they really worried everyone? "It's okay!" Ai held up her hands. "I've already forgiven you."

"Don't say that, Ai! They can't learn if you just forgive them automatically. They'll have never known what they needed to be forgiven for in the first place," Sherri reprimanded. Her words hit Hikaru hard. He stole a glance at Hikari who was, thankfully not paying attention to him. "But it's true!" Ai protested.

"Thank you Ai." The twins interrupted Sherri's reply and bowed slightly. "We're very sorry for worrying everyone."

"You're forgiven," Sherri copied Jolene and left satisfied. Hikari and Ai beamed as they hugged the sisters, putting small smiles on both of them. "Hikari..."

Hikari turned at the sound of her name. Dozens of emotions ran across Hikaru's face as he looked at her. She smiled softly and whispered to him. "You are forgiven also." Hikaru felt his heart skip a beat again and he quickly scooted back. He hid his blushing face and nodded. Kaoru watched this scene play out with wide eyes. "Kaoru," Chikako's voice called him out. As he turned, Chikako leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving me."

Kaoru's face lit up bright red. He nodded quickly and seized his brother's hand. Hikaru gratefully took his cue and stood up with his brother. "We're going to go to bed now."

"Sweet dreams!" The Angels said behind them. Once they were out the door, they looked at their matching, flustered faces. A shock went through their hands and arms, making them both recoil and let go of each other. They both stared at their hands and hesitantly reached back out for each other. "I think we need a good night's rest," Kaoru said. "Yeah..."

They walked to their bedroom hand in hand, but both of them couldn't find the comfort they once had in this action.

XxxxxxX

Boom! Boom!

Thunder crashed in the sky and shook the entire mansion. Hikari immediately froze up as a small whimper escaped her lips.

"Hikari!" Ai and the Kurenais exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Ai rubbed small circles on her back while the Kurenais produced a headphone set from one of the drawers. "Here."

They put on the set and pressed play as B.A.P.'s Dancing in the Rain began to play. Ai handed Hikari over to the Kurenais as she pushed the beds together so that all four of them could fit together. The four of them lied down, making sure Hikari was comfortable. She giggled softly as the song played her favorite part.

Already I'm ready

You're very sexy baby

The other three sighed in relief and eventually, all four of them fell peacefully asleep.

XxxxxxX

Kyoya ran into the group that had assaulted Nekozawa. They said they were looking for Haruhi and Kyoya told them she was in his room with Tamaki. "You left her with the pervert?!" Miku cried. They all ran to the room, finding Haruhi blindfolded and her ears covered. "Haruhi!" Kaito ran in and swept her away from Tamaki. "Pervert!" Miku continued to scream.

"Wait! No! It's not what you think!" Tamaki protested.

"That's what they all say," Ryuu told him.

"No, it was because-" Tamaki bit his tongue to keep from spilling Haruhi's secret and ended up making a frustrated noise instead.

"Definitely suffering from sexual frustration," Miku took a shot at him, making him scream again.

* * *

><p>Everyone waited in the Heaven's Angels, smiling mischievously. They looked to the door where Haruhi and Tamaki would be arriving at any moment. <span>"Who would've known, huh?"<span> The Hitachiins chuckled as Tamaki came through the door.

His mouth dropped at the scene before him. Absolutely everyone was cosplaying S&M. The Kurenais dressed up seductively and had handcuffed each other. The Hitachiins also had handcuffs and wore cat ears. Ai sat down with Kyoya, both of them holding whips. Mori was on all fours with a leash and chain while Honey and Miku rode on top of him. Even Usa-chan had been equipped with a black mask.

Sherri led around a blindfolded Jolene while Rima and Shiki had paired up together and tied cloth around their mouths. Kaito pretended to bully Hikari, leaving Ryuu to cuss out and serve their customers. "The Boss is an SM King!" The Hitachiins proclaimed.

Once again, Tamaki began to protest but froze as Haruhi came in and glared at him.

"SM. That's quite frightening," Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Haruhi!":

"I get it," Kyoya said as they all gathered around. "The thing that Haruhi is most afraid of...is Tamaki."

"No! It's a misunderstanding!" Tamaki shouted as everyone laughed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So in regards to Kyoya LAUGHING! If it was OCC, it was because I had been reading Umineko before writing that and it just stayed in my mind:P Also the last scene was taken from the live action series, end of episode 5 if anyone wanted to see lol:) And I didn't proof read this time either, so please excuse my mistakes! Hopefully, I didn't screw up too bad:P<br>**

**Right then, thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying this chapter~! :) Bye bye~! *hugs*  
><strong>


End file.
